Loss of Control
by CJFAA
Summary: Things go completely wrong during his first night with Ana. In his attempt to win her back Christians' world starts to unravel much to the delight of his family and employees.
1. Chapter 1

Hindsight

I've heard it enough times; most men dread the thought of it. Earth has no fury like a woman scorned, but right now what I wouldn't give for her fury, at least then she'd be talking to me. Seeing her today brought it all back not that it ever went away, but today I felt it more than ever, the pain, the hurt, the anger. She looked right through me, as though I wasn't there, but I could still feel it. Six weeks, six weeks of hoping to just catch a glimpse of her, hoping that if she saw me she might finally speak to me. I guess fury doesn't necessarily mean there has to be any form of communication.

From the moment she walked into my office more like fell, I wanted her and nothing was going to get in my way, consequences be damned. It was all going so well, until she told me she was a virgin. I'd been angry at first but realized she had come here ready to loose her virginity. That shouldn't have mattered I should have taken her home, but I didn't and asked her if she wanted to rectify the situation as though it was a financial report with an error. Oh to have had this hindsight before everything went pear shaped.

* * *

><p>I look at her, really look at her, her eyes are shut, and her face is a grimace. Then I realize she's in a considerable amount of pain. This is not right the pain should have subsided by now. I quickly pull out, and the noise that leaves her if I can call it that, is one I know I will never forget. There's too much blood, I've never being with a virgin but even I know there isn't suppose to be this amount of blood.<p>

She finally opens her eyes and slowly gets up picking up her clothes and gingerly makes her way to the bathroom. She shuts the door behind her.

I'm pulling my boxer shorts up when I notice I still have the condom on, it's covered in blood. I sit on the edge of the bed and put my head between legs, God, I felt sick to my stomach. After what seemed like forever I get up and get dressed, I call Taylor, he may have to drive her home and I didn't think she wanted to be around me, much less have me drive her back to Portland.

She finally emerges from the bathroom; she doesn't look at me or speak to me. Her eyes are puffy and red. I quietly follow her as she makes her way to the elevator. Taylor helps her in; she still hasn't looked at me. The doors close, I didn't know it then but the six weeks that followed changed everything.

**AN: I Know this chapter might seem confusing its that way for a reason it will all became clear in chapter 4. CJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Start

I raced through OHSU, just before I rounded the corner of the post op recovery ward, I hear Taylor. Unfortunately he's too far down the hall, but I can still make out bits of their conversation. Whoever the doctor is Taylor appears to know her. I hear words such NDA, and no choice, calling the police, abuse, injuries of this nature. They start to make their way towards me and I decide it's best to leave. I don't know how I made it back to Escala; I was in the daze the whole flight back.

When Taylor hadn't returned by six in the morning I knew there was something wrong and that was only compounded by the fact that he wasn't answering his phone. So I called Barney to track Taylor's phone and car. Knowing Taylor's' car was in the hospitals car park was a small relieve, which quickly vanished when I realized why he was there.

I call the hospital's finance department to settle Ana's bill, only to find Taylor had already settled it. I spent the rest of the day locked in my office, I was tempted to ask Barney to get me Ana's medical records but I didn't as I couldn't find a good reason to justify such an action. I have never given a fuck about justification before, and if I was being honest with myself I still didn't give a fuck, I just couldn't read a file where I was the perpetrator of abuse. I'm a sadist, a mess of a human being, she wasn't the first brown haired, pale skinned girl I'd hurt, so my actions last night shouldn't have bothered me this much but it did.

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by before I summoned the courage to see Flynn, two weeks of Taylor not speaking to me just nodding; the most I got out of him was "yes sir". Two weeks of Gail looking at me with such disappointment, I know she has never approved of my life style but she never voiced her disapproval. I never realized but I cared what they thought of me. Sleep has always been a problem but at least I got a few hours sleep at night. Two weeks ago if someone told me I'd be praying for my old nightmares, I would have likely broken their nose but here I am praying for my old nightmares. When it comes to my nightmares it would appear I refer the role of the victim.<p>

When it comes to Flynn there are two things we disagree on, my being a sadist and Elena Lincoln. After this incident with Ana I truly believed my being a sadist would no longer be a disagreement and I was right just not in the way I thought, Elena was already a forgone conclusion but Flynn didn't know that. He asked weather I took great satisfaction and joy in Ana's pain. God, I wanted to hit him, did I look like a man taking any form of joy or satisfaction in anything. Flynn being Flynn settled years of arguments in a simple sentence. 'A sadist would.' I needed to say something anything to counteract that fact except I couldn't think of any, surprisingly something about not been able to argue his point brought me a little hope. Maybe just maybe there a small chance I could make it up to Ana.

Then of course Flynn wanted to delve into what I believe had gone wrong. I lost control. Who would have thought those three words would add to the unraveling of my world. Flynn quietly sat there waiting for me to elaborate. What more did he want me to say, I lost control. God thinking about that conversation made my head spin.

"Christian you are always going on about excising control in all things. But in your case it not really true is it". I looked at him incredulously. But he doesn't pay any attention to my look and carries on. "Having control over someone who has already made the decision to cede control to you is not really having control. You have to exercise a certain amount of control over your employees, but that is just common sense, if you didn't your employees will run riot and someone else will either be trying to acquire or merge with your business and your subs need I say more"

He waits for me to say something, and when I don't he carries on. "You keep your family at arms length. Why?" I avoided Elliot like the plaque just before he went on holiday with Miss Kavanagh. Simply because I didn't know what Ana had told him, I couldn't even have a conversation with my brother without knowing all the variables and without that I couldn't control the conversation so I avoided him. Fuck.

How can I say I exercised control in all things when in truth I only did in situations where my having control was a forgone conclusion. "I didn't just loose control, when it came to Ana I didn't really have any to begin with. The moment BDSM was taken out the equation the control went with it"

Flynn nods. "You are not solely to blame for this. This is all you have known for half of your life, you been told this is the only form of companionship you can have. I have been trying to tell you for years, Elena Lincoln did not help you and I hope you can finally see that."

After leaving Flynn's office, I thought about how much of life I have missed out on, missing so many family occasions, never allowing them too close because of what they might learn about me. Flynn was surprised about my agreeing about Elena but the fact was I had already put plans in motion to dissolve our business partnership.


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth of the Matter

After waking up from yet another nightmare about Ana, I looked at the clock in my office, it was just after midnight. I still couldn't sleep in my bedroom. I paced the great room, and then found my self in front of my playroom. This was the first time I'd been in here since I showed it to Ana. I wasn't surprised to find that it didn't hold the same appeal it once did, what surprised me was the anger I felt about even having such a room. She made me dependent on the life style, therefore dependent on her. What a fool I'd being. Control, control my ass, I didn't have any she had it all, kept me from my family. She had to have known, if I had spent enough time with them, gotten involved, I would have realised they loved me despite all the bullshit she fed me.

Next thing I know I was on the floor crying, can't remember the last time I cried, my hands where covered in blood and Taylor getting me up from the floor, he walked me into the kitchen. Mrs Jones started removing splinters from my hands and dressed it. I had destroyed the playroom with my bare hands.

That morning Taylor brought a crew in to get rid of what was left of the playroom. I had ignored all of Elena's attempts to contacts me and her desperation was beginning to show by the tirade of angry voice mails I had received, I knew sooner or later she will show up here. I had Taylor change the codes to the penthouse and made sure Elena was put on the proscribed list at Grey House, I didn't want that woman anywhere near me.

The phone calls from Elliot had started again and this time it wasn't just him. I had missed the coping together gala and my parents weren't happy, even though I was never a keen attendant, I at least showed my face for an hour.

So you can imagine the surprise on my moms face when I turned up at the house that Friday asking to stay for the weekend. She told me I was always welcome and didn't need to ask.

Things where tense between me and my family they knew something was wrong and it wasn't helped by Kate's constant glaring and questions about exactly what had happened with Ana. I did my best to ignore it but the guilt I wore was starting to weigh heavily on me. I sat there with my head down, I was about to break I knew it, I just didn't know in which direction. It was finally decided for me when my mother asked Elliot if it was the lovely young lady he talked about, then Mia asked you mean Kate's roommate. My vision blurred and when mom asked what had happened, the dam broke, I begged her not to ask as I couldn't tell them I was too ashamed. I kept whispering how sorry I was. Mia knelt in front me and held my hand and told me if I didn't want to tell them it was fine but I was apologizing to the wrong people. I knew that, but my apologies to Ana as far as I knew were falling on deaf ears.

After another sleepless night and an awkward breakfast with Kate and the family before she left. Going on a hike with Elliot was perfect, also gave me a chance to test out Flynn's theory about how my family might receive my news about Elena. We took the Coal Creek Trail, it was a few miles from my parents and was quiet an easy trail, because the last thing I needed after last night was a difficult terrain.

I had planned to tell Elliot about Elena, I just didn't know where to start. Elliot quickly solved that problem by bringing her up. Apparently she had contacted mum to talk to me when she got the papers dissolving our partnership and her attempts to contact me didn't work. Turns out my mum told her she couldn't get hold of me either.

When Elliot asking me why, was the perfect opportunity to tell him everything and I mean everything. He calmly asked me if that was how I had hurt Ana, I told him no. Then he lost it. I was shocked to find that his anger wasn't directed at me but at Elena. Flynn was right he didn't blame me not in the least even though I told him at the time I wanted it, he still didn't blame me, he blamed himself and the fact that as my older brother he should have seen it. In that moment I knew it was going to be worse for my parents especially my mom. He asked what I meant by dissolving our partnership. I told him I was going to gift her percentage in the salons.

If I thought Elliot had lost it during the hike I was wrong. When we got back to my parents there was Elena's car in the drive. Elliot jumped out of the car before it had come to a complete stop. Well there goes breaking the news gently to my parents. When I walked in my mother was standing in front of Elena trying to prevent Elliot from doing what, I wasn't exactly sure. Elliot wasn't the kind to hit a woman but right now I knew his mind set wasn't right.

When my mum screamed at Elliot asking what the hell had gotten into him. "Your so called friend sexually abused by little brother from the age of 15, that's what gotten into me." It would have been funny if not for the gravity of the accusation. The amusement on my fathers and Mia's face over the situation disappeared, my moms face paled considerably, then slowly turned to look at Elena. She immediately started to defend her actions, going on about how it helped me, stopped me drinking but then as she looked at the faces around her, her voice started trailing off.

My mum turned back round to look at me; the guilt on her face broke the already fragile heart I'd recently discovered I possessed. Then a steely determination set on her face, she spurn around with a speed I didn't know she had or capable off and back handed Elena. She went flying, but oh Grace Grey wasn't done she went after her and slapped the other cheek, grabbed Elena by her hair dragging her to the door. Elena's protestations feel on deaf ears. By the time my mum was done a huge chunk of Elena's hair was left in her grip. I guess all that peroxide must have ruined her hair.

Then my mum broke down and she did what I had now expected she blamed herself. Eventually my mum calmed down enough to throw Elena's hair out the door. Sat me down to hear what I had to say. I had lost my youth; time with my family had a false sense of relationships all because of her. Even though I didn't go into details about what had happened with Ana. I explained to my family that it had been an eye opener, quiet how I couldn't really explain, hell I didn't understand it my self.

* * *

><p>As the next couple of weeks went by, I spent more time with my family, focused on my business and tried my best not to think about Ana but that proved to be difficult considering I woke up every night screaming her name. It was the focus on my business that brought me face to face with Ana this morning.<p>

GEH has publishing needs and we've spent quiet a considerable amount of money using an outside source. Ross felt it prudent we acquire our own publishing house, except that wasn't such an easy task. Most publishing houses where far too big and that was a moot point as they where not willing to sell, so we focused our energy on smaller houses. SIP fit our purpose to a tee, except it will be bankrupt in a year and with the amount of money needed to keep it going, I might as well start my own publishing house.

All of a sudden that changed, SIP announced a crop of new writers, some very well established and had also acquired the technology to branch into the electronic side of publishing. How they managed that is anyone's guess. So we made our bid for SIP, Roach happily accepted, everything was going smoothly until Roach called this morning and changed his mind, no explanations just had a change of heart.

Well in the mood I was in this was not the kind of shit I needed to hear, so even though SIP is Ross's acquisition I made my way over there.

Should I have known Ana worked there, yes. As background checks are done on every employee of any company we look to acquire. Ana's name would have up and a red flag would be raised due to her connection with me, no matter how brief. Taylor would be made aware of this. But it appeared Taylor was still in a pissy mood.

Well my pissed off mood had completely disappeared by the time I made it to Roach's office. Roach knew why I was there and I'd barely put my butt on the sit when he started. Though the news of GEH acquiring SIP has been embargoed for a few more weeks one of their writers had found out and he had told his new editor who just happened to be one Miss Anastasia Steele. Well so what, Roach was going to back out of a perfectly good business deal because of personal issues that had nothing to do with him. My anger had returned and with it a great deal of annoyance. Who the hell did Ana think she was, granted I hurt her, but she has no right interfering in my business. If she didn't want to work for me, she was free to leave. It's not like I would have anything to do with the publishing side of things. The fucking impudence.

Roach watched me as I rattled on, then calmly proceeded to pull the rug from under me. Ana had been hired as an assistant to one of the editors; she was quite brilliant and quick on the uptake from the very start. She'd helped the editor prepare for a trip to New York, except the day before the trip the editor failed to show up for work, all attempts to contact him failed, Roach was forced to send Ana as she had prepared most of the presentation for the trip. To say Ana was a hit in New York according to Roach was a vast understatement. It was Ana who brought in the new writers and the Tec for e publishing. Due to the circumstances concerning the editor who failed to turn up for work, Roach never got round to dealing with Ana's contract, therefore Ana could leave with the writers and possibly the Tec. Fuck, that shut me up. When I turned to look at Taylor because I wasn't quite sure I heard it right, he had his jaw on the floor, clearly this was news to him as well. Anastasia Steele had me by the balls.

Without Ana SIP was not worth the money and what little reputation it had would most likely be destroyed by their new writers suddenly walking. SIP would survive bankruptcy with the new acquisitions they had. There's a part of me that's a little proud of her, she clearly did her homework and knew SIP would still be fine without GEH, because I didn't see Ana letting that many people loose their jobs because she didn't want to work for me.

The word apology and Ana has been mentioned several times, but when Roach asked me if I had apologized it hit a nerve. I said I was sorry but had I apologized. Sorry for what, Grey. That's how I found myself here after six weeks, waiting for a reply I wasn't sure would come. I start to look at the long email I sent Ana telling her everything from the crack whore and her pimp to Elena, the subs why my particular taste for Brunettes with pale skin. What happened when I told my family? When I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Sir, Miss Steele is here."


	4. Chapter 4

The Talk

It was clear I was suffering from information overload, my God no wonder he's such a mess, anyone would be after going through all that and he's not even 30 yet.

I read and reread the email and I still wasn't sure what I was going to do. This certainly wasn't a vase of flowers and a card saying I'm sorry. I needed breakfast, breakfast made things much more clear, I hoped. Elliot came out; I guess he could smell coffee and bacon. "Morning Elliot." He yawned a response or I think it was a response.

"So what's the plan this morning banana." Elliot asked as he poured himself some coffee. For some reason he'd asked that every morning.

"Going to see your brother." Elliot choked a little on his coffee.

"Why now." I hadn't really made a decision until Elliot asked and as for why now, I couldn't just ignore that email. The man poured his heart out. I guess he found it after all.

"It would appear your brother does have a heart, despite what he says." Elliot looked confused. "He sent me an email last night, telling me everything. "What exactly where you going to do to Elena Lincoln." I believe that was the pedophiles' names. Elliot just chuckled.

"I don't know but I'm glad my mom stopped me, chances are I would have killed the bitch." I nodded.

"Oh, I don't know a bald patch seems more appropriate." Elliot cracked up laughing at that.

"God my mom did some damage, there was bits of blood on the end. I don't think the hair on that patch will grow back." Well good for Grace. I thought.

The drive to Escala was more than nerve racking. I called Taylor informing him I was on my way. So I wasn't surprised to find him waiting for me at the elevator.

"Taylor." He just smiled at me and shook his head. I guess he was still thinking about SIP. He didn't tell me Christian was coming and I didn't tell him I was the reason Roach changed his mind. I'm still not 100 percent sure about that decision.

Taylor knocked on door of Christian's office. The response was surprisingly soft.

"Sir, Miss Steele is here." You couldn't miss the sharp intake of breath. I made my way round Taylor and stepped inside his office.

"Ana." Was all I got before he broke down crying. I heard the door softly click behind me, guess I was on my own. Despite everything I wanted to hug him, comfort him. But with his fear of touch I wasn't sure it was such a good idea. Well the decision was made for me when he hugged me.

* * *

><p>My legs have gone to sleep, Christian finally feel asleep after almost an hour crying and begging forgiveness. I'm a long way from forgiveness, but we do need to talk about what happened. He's lost weight, not a lot but he's lost weight none the less, his hair is ridiculously over grown but the most prominent feature is how tired he looks. Somehow I didn't notice this yesterday. Anger has a way of overriding everything else. Gail pops her head in asking if I need anything. "Yeah, I need to stretch my legs." She smiles and comes in; she gently lifts Christians head off my thighs, so I can get up. God, that feels good.<p>

"Is there anything I can get you?" Gail asks.

"I've got some manuscripts in the car." Before I can finish my sentence. Taylor pops out of nowhere and asks for my car keys.

I sit on the floor by Christians' head, watching him sleep. I run my fingers through his hair just as he whispers my name. For the first since meeting him he looks his age.

My stomach rumbles loudly, I can't be hungry already, I had a huge breakfast, but I look at the time and I realize I've been sat here reading manuscripts for the last 5 hours and Christian is still asleep. I make my way to kitchen to get something to eat. "Hello Ana, what can I get for you?"

"Whatever you have going is fine."

Gail's chicken and dumpling stew is the best I've ever tasted. I am thoroughly enjoying my food, when we hear a scream followed by my name. Christian bolts out of the office and immediately relaxes when he sees me. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I thought you left." Off cause he did.

"No Grey, I'm still here." He sits on the stool beside me and steals the juiciest piece of chicken; I was saving that for last. "Excuse me, get your own. I was saving that."

"It looked juicy." Duh.

"That's why I was saving it." Gail puts a bowl in front of him; he clearly knows what I'm thinking so moves it out of my reach. "One day, Grey, One day." The smile on his face is a mile wide; it takes me a few seconds to realize what I said. One day meaning, he will see me again.

If I thought I was nervous, I've got nothing on Christian. I don't recognize the guy sitting in front of me; he is a bag of nerves.

"How bad did I hurt you?" At least he's straight to the point.

"There was a tear of the wall of the vagina." I sound like a medical textbook but it's the only way I'm going to get through this. He nods. "Apparently its not uncommon, it often occurs during sex, especially if it's your first time. But it's usually superficial with little bleeding and heals on its own." He knows where I'm going with this.

"But yours wasn't." I shake my head.

"On the way home I noticed the bleeding hadn't stopped, I guess Taylor immediately knew something was wrong and took me to the hospital. After the surgery, I was reluctant to tell the doctor what happened considering I'd signed the NDA. So when she started talking about getting me help if I was being abused and cops and God knows what else. I had no choice but to explain what happened and why I was reluctant. And the fact that my wrist had your hand print didn't help matters. "

He doesn't say anything for a long time, so I carry on; he needs to understand why I was so angry and hurt. "You asked to make love to me." He looks at me confused. "After you asked me if I wanted to rectify the situation." He looks ashamed. "When I reminded you that you said you only fucked hard. You said we'd try a combination of the two. I don't know much, but what happened wasn't a combination of the two. It seemed to be the later."

He nods again. "BDSM is all I've known. Then you came along and change came with it, I felt out of control and instead of doing what I always do." He takes a deep breath. "Ana, I avoided anything and anyone that gave me that feeling even my own family. After the night at the Heathman I thought just maybe I can do this. Then finding out you where a virgin threw me.

I shouldn't have given you the option to stay. I should have been honest with myself and admitted I was no good for you, but I was selfish and told myself I'd already tried staying away it didn't work so I gave in.

In my bedroom all these emotions and feelings started working its way to the surface and the more I tried to squash it, the more I felt out of control. So I reverted back to what I'd always known, fucking hard. I never meant to hurt you and certainly not the point where you required surgery."

"What do you do when you hurt your subs?" Well today he seems quick on the uptake and barely whispers his answer.

"I take care of them, make sure they are alright."

"And yet you asked Taylor to take me home." He doesn't look at me when he answers.

"I didn't think you wanted to be around me, when you came out of the bathroom you couldn't even look at me or talk to me." Really, that's his reason.

"What was I suppose to say, thanks for a not so lovely evening, Mr Grey. And to add insult to injury, the first form of communication I get from you. It's a letter from your legal department telling me the NDA was null and void. But at the same time telling me, it was in my best interest to shut up." His head whips up so fast it's a wonder it's still attached to his neck.

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

"Yes, they were meant to tell the NDA was null and void. That's all, nothing else. In fact I wrote the letter, but for it to be valid it had to go through legal." He gets up and goes to his office and comes back with a piece of paper and hands it to me. It's the letter he wrote. He apologizes and tells me to forget about the NDA.

"This is not what I got."

"Fuck Anastasia, I'm so sorry, I know it doesn't cut it."

"You goddamn right it doesn't cut. Sorry is what Kate says when she fills the apartment with smoke from yet another attempt at cooking." He looks contrite, then says.

"I got there though, in the end."

"Yeah what changed?" He smiles before he answers.

"Roach."

"Aah" is all I can say.

"Ana, what the hell was Roach going on about the circumstances of your promotion?" Guess another thing Taylor kept from him.

"Oh yeah, Jack Hyde."

**AN: In the UK, if the hospital suspects abuse and you don't convince them otherwise in most cases we have to call the authorities. It's the policy in my local hospital. I don't know if it's the same for the US. I hope this clears up what Christian thought he heard.**


	5. Chapter 5

Moving Forward

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, for once I actually want to spend my Sunday at my parents. In fact I am desperate.

Last night Ana run out of here, she was late for a double date with my brother and Kate. A date, a fucking date. She was just about to tell me about Hyde, when her phone rung, then she was gone. I know I should concentrate on the positives, Ana is talking to me, SIP is back in play. Ana sent me a message last night saying if I still wanted SIP she wouldn't stand in my way. Yes, concentrate on the positives, but I can't, all I can think about is the fact that she went on a date.

Hence the need to be at my parents because Kate and Elliot would be there. I need to know how the date went, even though Kate is longer out for my blood since I broke down in front of everybody. I know she will not miss the opportunity to rub it in my face if the date went well.

Now that plan is shot to hell, all because my mother has decided that this is the day operation ruin Elena Lincoln starts, therefore she's having brunch at the Fairmount with the necessary people. Couldn't she have started this last week, fuck?

I have a pressing matter to attend to at Grey House, as important as it is; I was prepared to put it on hold just to go my parents. God, I was tempted to have her followed except Taylor made it clear when I confronted him about Ana working at SIP, that when it came to her he didn't give a fuck that I signed his pay cheques. This is what happens when fuckers realize they've become indispensable to you. Now my only hope is Elliot. I will invite him over tonight for a few beers; hopefully I can get some information out of him.

* * *

><p>I've been here for four hours and the only thing I've done is read the report on Hyde. Hyde's background check raised a few eyebrows, eight assistants in twelve months and none of them where retained by SIP. Welch called three of his former assistants, they all told him Hyde was brilliant to work for, the only problem was all three had given him the same glowing recommendation, word for word.<p>

Welch believed Hyde had told them what to say, why agree unless he had something on them. When Barney sent Taylor an email late Friday night informing him that SIP had offered Ana a job and she'd accepted, he knew he had to speak to her.

Just as Taylor was making his way there Ana called asking him to come to her apartment. When he got there Ana was talking to a distraught Elizabeth Morgan, the head of HR at SIP.

Morgan had begun dating Hyde soon after he joined SIP two years ago. A year into the relationship Morgan had returned home early from visiting her mother in Chicago, when she decided to surprise Hyde only to find him raping is then assistant. When Morgan started dialling for the cops. Hyde calmly showed Morgan videos of the two of them having sex on his laptop. Hyde told Morgan he had nothing to loose if arrested, the implication was clear. Morgan to her eternal shame had given in and Hyde continued to rape assistant after assistant.

Morgan had tried turning Ana down for the job, but Hyde had insisted. Morgan had hoped with the low pay that Ana would turn down the job. She didn't, hence the reason she was at Ana apartment that Saturday morning to warn her not to take the job.

Ana and Morgan had confirmed the teams' suspicions. The plan was simple find the blackmail material and hope the former assistants would press charges.

Taylor, Welch and Barney had two weeks before Hyde and Ana went to New York as apparently that was where Hyde planned to have his way with Ana. Hyde in his confidence had told Morgan his plan believing she would say nothing after all she'd said nothing for a year.

The plan looked to be failing as the team could not find the blackmail material, Hyde's apartment had been searched twice while was at work and nothing was found. Then Barney realized that Hyde had access to SIPs' servers from his home laptop. It took Barney less than hour to find the videos. Welch contacted the assistants with the good news, without the videos they saw no reason to keep quiet. The three former assistants had taken it upon themselves to read Hyde's script word for word hoping that someone would realize something was wrong, even though he'd told them to use their own words.

On Wednesday night Hyde received an email asking him if he was missing something, realizing he longer had access to the videos, he soon wrote asking what they wanted, he was asked to meet outside a bar on the outskirts of Seattle. Hyde turned up with a gun but realizing it was 4 against 1 he gave the gun up and was given the beating of his life, nothing life threatening but the cops still needed ID to identify him after receiving an anonymous tip on where to find him. Unfortunately for Hyde his misery is not over as the warden of the prison he's currently in, is Reynolds older brother. The DA has decided not to charge Morgan as she has decided to become a witness for the prosecution if the case goes to court, which I highly doubt. Whether she will keep her job at SIP is something I've yet to decide.

"What are you daydreaming about?" God, I must have been, if I didn't hear her come in.

"Ana, what a surprise." It takes everything I have to act cool.

"It was either come here or stay at the apartment and plot my revenge against your brother."

"Why what did he do?"

"Setting me up with that God awful friend of his." Well now I want to kill him.

"I can help you hide the body." She smirks at me.

"I didn't say I want to kill him, killing him just ends the suffering too early."

"That bad?"

"Where do I began. Yes, I was late but so was the idiot. According to Kate I got there 10 minutes after the idiot and he was already drunk. When I apologized for being late, he said it would all be forgiven as long as we swapped bodily fluids at the end of the night. I left 5 minutes after I arrived. Your brother thought it was funny." It takes my thinking about an acquisition I lost 2 years ago to the tune of 7 million dollars not to crack up laughing, as I have the distinct feeling Ana would not appreciate it. She promptly changes the subject by informing me she brought lunch.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I called Taylor." Of course. "Where is your kitchen?"

"Just past Taylor's office"

"I'll be right back." Elliot Grey is a dead man, he setup the date. But then again it was clearly awful. I shouldn't be happy about that, who am I kidding, that's the best news I've heard all day.

I'm looking at the Seattle skyline when I hear the door open. "You back already."

Christian darling, the voice purrs. She is the last person I want to see. "Elena, what the fuck do you want and how the hell did you get in here." "Darling that's no way to talk to someone that helped you get where you are."

"You loaned me money I paid you back with interest that's as far as your help went."

"What's gotten into you, I find it hard to believe this is really about you hurting some girl."

"How the hell?"

"Your mother darling." God her voice grates on my nerves. "You didn't have to tell your family, I mean who is the girl going to tell, she signed the NDA."

"There was no NDA."

"So you could have paid her off."

"She didn't want money."

"Oh please everybody has a price; you just have to find hers."

"Christian you have the resources to ruin her even if it wasn't about the money." I'm shocked by what I'm hearing.

"So let me get this straight. Even though I hurt a young woman badly enough to need surgery. I should have added to that and ruined her, that's what you are saying."

"Christian you do what is needed to keep her mouth shut. You didn't have to go blubbering to your family and now my salons are taking a hit as everyone noticed your mother and sister don't use my services anymore." Hell my mother hasn't even started and she's already taken a hit.

"Here I thought you where here worrying about me. Elena what happens to your saloons is longer my concern."

"You own 60 percent, it should concern you."

"If you had read the contract I sent you dissolving our partnership, you would have realized I gave you my percentage. Paid off your loans and also gifted you the building the salons occupy. If they are taking a hit, you could have sold them, if you had signed the contract.

"Well you should have told me that and I wouldn't have shredded the contract." She actually looks contrite. That's a first. "Do you have a copy here I can sign?" Now she's thinking about money, the quicker she signs, the quicker she can sell up.

"Elena you need to get legal representation to help you understand what you are signing before you sign it."

"You just explained, just give it to me."

"Then you have to sign a waiver."

"Sure whatever." I pick up the phone and call my lawyer to bring up the contract.

Elena only reads the first few pages and begins to sign despite warnings from Edwards my lawyer. Edwards informs Elena that the moment she receives the paperwork, everything officially belongs to her. She is beaming as Edwards leaves my office.

"Darling it appears I thought you well after all." Something she said early still bugs me.

"Elena when you said you do what you have to do to keep them quiet. What did you do to keep me quiet?" She thinks about it for a while and knowing she has nothing to loose decides to tell me.

"You where 15, jail was not an option, so I needed you to believe your family would hate you instead of me if you told them. I was not worried about loosing my friendship with your mother; in fact I could care less. But after the divorce I realized your mothers friendship kept me in with the elite, even though I no longer had their type of money. Then you made it, who would have thought? Hell, the only reason I gave you the $100,000 was to tie you to me, keep you loyal as I now needed your mother, by this point things with Linc was already difficult, even if he'd never caught us, I knew the divorce was imminent. But then you went and made something of yourself, that's when I realized keeping you in my life meant I could continue to live the life Linc had made me accustomed to. I wasn't sure how I was going to do that at first. Meetings to discuss the saloons weren't good enough, I needed you, it had to be the other way round. But then you panicked at the restaurant when you recognized the waitress as a sub from the club. That's when I saw my opportunity."

I am reeling from what she just revealed, she about to continue when Ana and Taylor walks in. Ana doesn't acknowledge Elena. But Taylor looks murderous. "Mrs Lincoln, OUT."

"Bye Darling, you know where to find me when you come to your senses." She smirks. Years of keeping my family at a distance, just so Elena could continue to use me.

I Look at Ana and she is furious. "Have you lost your mind?" I smirk at her; she turns to look at Taylor, only to find him smiling from ear to ear. "Did I miss something?"


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe I let Mia talk me into celebrating my birthday, my birthday was in June, and today is after all July 10th a little late to be celebrating if you ask me. But I told my self I was going to spend more time with my family, Mia promised its just the family so I can't really complain, I'm already spending the weekend at Bellevue, the only difference is there will be cake and Mia promised it will chocolate cake. So stop moaning Grey.

I knew it, I'm going to kill that girl, just family, so why are there a couple of cars I don't recognise. I take a deep breath walking in, toss my bag on the stairs and make my way to kitchen. Well, there's a sight I never thought I'll see today. Ana and my mom cooking together or rather making a salad.

"Christian, you made it." Mia screeches. Ana lifts her head to look at me, while biting at lip. God, I think my heart just stopped. While walking towards Ana I absent mindedly hug my mom and say hello. The whole room gasps and it takes me a second to realize what I did. I look at my mom and she's on the verge of tears. I'm trying to think of something to say to break the tension a bit when Ana comes to my rescue.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance Chrissie." Elliot won't be Elliot if he doesn't jump on this.

"I can't even call you Chris and Ana gets to call you Chrissie." My dad jumps in.

"When you look like that you can call him anything you want." Ana blushes red. As I've noticed she's never being good with compliments. I see my mom looking at Ana with a certain reverence; everyone knows she's the reason for my new outlook on life.

GRACE

Every time Ana looks at Cary she starts giggling, I must admit he looks funny in this license to grill apron and chef hat. You couldn't miss Christian's excitement, finding out Ana was here today.

When Dr. Monroe told me about Ana case, I never thought she would be the girl my son hurt. Elliot came to take me out to lunch the same day I saw Ana talking to Dr. Monroe.

As I was walking out to meet Elliot I saw him hugging Ana, Elliot introduced me to her before asking Ana what she was doing at the hospital. When she told him she was there for a check up, I put two and two together. Her reluctance to answer the question and the pleading look she gave me told me she didn't want Elliot to know.

I got to know her quite well during lunch, such a beautiful girl. I knew Christian was beating himself up over what he did and I wasn't going to make him feel any more guilt over it.

"He looks happy." Cary comments watching Christian play football with Elliot and the girls.

"Yes, he's going to have to be very patient, it's obvious that he loves her. But it's going to take her a while to get there."

"I remember asking him to put something in place to settle any lawsuits that she might file. He told he was hoping she would, but knowing her it wasn't something to worry about."

"Cary."

"I know, I know, after meeting her I understood what he meant. God, at the time I thought he'd lost his mind. She's truly something else."

"I pray and hope she gives him a chance."

"Well he's got his work cut out for him. But I've never known anyone more determined. He might just succeed."

The barbecue is a lively affair, the boys claim the she girls cheated to win the game. I don't blame them, at one point Ana jumped on Christian back and his only reaction was to laugh at Elliot who was screaming at him to stop Mia from scoring a touch down, Elliot wasn't doing much to get away from Kate either.

Kate is perfect for Elliot, God knows that boy needs a strong woman to put up with him. Mia brings out a chocolate cake Ana baked for the occasion.

"Wow, where did you get this from Mia?" Christian asks.

"Ana baked it."

"Don't tell Gail but this is the best." No one here disagrees with him. This is really wonderful. Kate is trying to steal Elliot's piece and he's having none of it.

"What happened to sharing?"

" I don't see you sharing." Ana tells Kate. Kate sticks her tongue out Ana. "Steele it's been a while since you baked one off these. You should bake them more often."

" Sure, as long as you help." Elliot barks out a laugh. Kate elbows him.

" Hey I can help"

"Yeah licking the bowl." Ana retorts.

I watch Ana play with Christian's hair, he's trying hard to show that it doesn't affect him. It's an intimate gesture and he's having a hard time viewing it otherwise. Ana comments he needs a haircut. Kate says Ana can give him one, which my boy quickly agrees to. Ana promises to give him one on Tuesday after work, to which Christian retorts what's wrong with tomorrow. Ana replies she's got dinner after work with a writer. Christian is trying hard to compose himself but is failing miserably, this is what I mean, patience. I need to have a talk with him.

Ana leaves shortly after to meet Ray who is in Seattle to meet some old army buddies. Kate lays into him, I guess she didn't miss Christian's anger about Ana's dinner.

"Look I'm not your biggest fun, but its obvious how you feel about Ana. Considering how cut up you were about hurting her. You'd be a fool to do it again. And you are no fool. That's the only reason I'm not telling Ana to run the other direction." Christian looks angry. Kate pays no mind and continues. " You're going to have to be patient, you broke her trust and it's going to take time to for her to trust you again. You're acting as though her life should revolve around you."

"Look bro, the girl is going to want her pound of flesh, with most girls you buy them a few gifts and you are on your way. I don't need to tell you Ana is not like that. You are used to getting your way that is not going to fly here. When it comes to Ana, you my dear brother are not the boss the sooner you get that in your head the easier this will go."

"Moneybags, you might find this hard to believe, but I'm really trying to help you here. Ana is one of the most grounded people I know. After one semester with her, my father wanted to meet Ana. He wanted to meet the girl who had grounded his daughter. I learnt to be more responsible when it came to money, spend more time with my family, realize the friends I had weren't really friends. I learnt the difference between friends and acquaintances. Ana worked throughout college, never wanted a handout, insisted on paying rent even after my father had told her there was no need. She hardly ever went out, preferred to stay in reading and when we did, if there was 50 guys at the club ,40 would be interested. Ana didn't notice a single one, 4 years of college she never showed a single interest in anyone. You can understand that it's going to take a lot of work on your part for her to trust you again. You were the first guy she showed interest in." Kate doesn't finish her sentence she doesn't need to, I believe my son understands just how hard he's going to have to work. He's in love

With the girl, being friends with someone you are in love with is hard. Christian's next words confirm that fear.

"I'm just scared that some guy would come in and sweep her off her feet while I'm trying to gain her trust.

"Moneybags, you men can read each other when it comes to us women. Do you believe any guy that comes sniffing around isn't going to see you are interested, how many of them would go to tow to tow with you. And if they are brave enough to take you on, I will like to see them try the rest of us." My son chuckles at this and quietly thanks Kate.

CHRISTIAN

Elliot and Kate left a while ago, Mia is in her room. I'm sitting in the kitchen with my mom, still thinking about what Kate said. I've never being a patient man. But it was lack of patience that got me into this mess in the first place. I wanted Ana desperately, knowing I was no good for her, I should have taken a step back worked on myself. Anyway what's done is done no point rehashing shit I can't change. I'm going to concentrate on what I can change. "I'm going to become a man worthy of Ana's love."

"You are son." I didn't realize I said that out loud. "Kate is right, if you truly want her you are going to have to fight for her. Us woman love nothing more than a man that fights for us." I give my mom a hug.

"Thanks mom, I'm going to turn in. Goodnight."

"Goodnight son."

**AN: I decided to let Elena herself tell you what Ana missing. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Old habits die hard, that's my excuse for dragging Ross and her partner Gwen out for dinner. Off course Ross had to drag the real reason for this dinner out of me. I told her I was interested in someone and I had competition. Ross's desperation to find out which side I truly bated for was the reason she agreed to go.

Martin Gordon that was the fuckers' name, the one Ana was going out with tonight. I know it's purely business for Ana. Not for Gordon, you don't book a table for two at Canlis just to discuss business. Fucker is trying to get into her panties. Not on my watch.

From where we are sitting I can't see Ana which is a good thing because I won't be able to stop myself from hurting the fucker. But I'm watching the door like a hawk and should see her leave.

We're done with dinner and on our way out, just as I'm thinking of a way to spot Ana without it seeming as though it's planned I hear my name. Thank fuck.

"Ana"

"Christian, I couldn't trouble for a ride home." Thank fuck, this couldn't have worked out better.

"Yeah sure." The fucker looks like I just pissed in his breakfast.

"Shit where are my manners, Martin Gordon, Christian Grey, Christian, Martin."

The fucker opens his mouth closes it then opens his mouth again, finally finding his voice.

"The Christian grey, as in GEH." Is there any other.

"Yes." Ana answers before I can.

"Gordon, thanks for dinner. End of the month would be great for the first draft on book two." Gordon just nods. Ana doesn't shake his hands and neither do I. Yeap, this was simply a business dinner to Ana. The fuckers attempt at trying to turn it into something else has only pissed her off.

I put my hands on the small of Ana's back and escort her out. I look back at the fucker and he looks like he's still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Thank fuck for you."

"What"

"Had to take my car to get serviced today. Gordon saw me arrive by cab and was insisting on taking me home, that's when I saw you."

"You could have just said no."

"I did, several times. He just didn't want to hear it. You'd think the fact that I refer to him by his last name would clue him onto the fact that I'm not interested." Now I feel great. I shouldn't have been there, but looks like it was a good thing I was.

After dropping Ana off. I find my self wondering where our relationship would be if I hadn't made such a mess of things in the first place. Would I have realized that I was in love. If I'm honest with myself, I know I felt different from the very beginning a fact that was set in stone the night I watched her sleep at the Heathman.

I find myself wanting to be in her presence all the time at the same time it hurts, as I can't be with her the way I want to. I've been told to be patient.

Time to learn new habits Grey.

I was in such a great mood when I woke up this morning. Its Tuesday after all, Ana is coming by later to give me a haircut. Who would have thought I'd be so deliriously happy about a haircut. But not anymore. Some idiot's calculations of the shipyard in Taiwan I'm trying to purchase are wrong. The shipyard is half the size of what we initially thought or rather what we were told. Meaning I have to buy the shipyard next to it, that's a whole other bunch of fuckers to deal with and it also means going to Taiwan. My happy mood is well and truly on its way out the door.

I'm in a foul mood when I walk into the penthouse as I most certainly have to go to Taiwan. Travelling for business is nothing new but this is not a time I want to go away. I'm pulled away from my thoughts when I hear her giggle. Now I'm pissed I really don't want to go away.

"What's put that frown on your face."

"I have to fly to Taiwan on Monday."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"I'll try and keep it to a month."

"Oh, Okay."

After dinner with Ana, talking about nothing in particular. Ana asks if I'm ready for my haircut. She starts to walk towards my bedroom and I freeze, I don't want her going in there. She turns around and seeing the worry on my face asks what's wrong.

"I can't go in there." Ana sighs.

"Christian, you fucked up and in the process hurt me to the point where I required surgery. Strangely I was angrier about the way you treated me afterwards, I now understand you didn't know any different. Kate told me how you broke down in front of your family. We both know you'd rather give away your empire than hurt me again." I nod. I'd cut off my dick first. "Honestly if I can move past it and forgive you. You can walk into your bedroom. So grow a pair." I'm still rooted to the spot. I'm trying to get my head round the fact that she's forgiven me. She's forgiven me. I knew it would happen eventually, but hearing her say the words it still takes a minute for me to comprehend.

"Thank you Anastasia."

"You're welcome, now you coming."

My heart knows how it feels about Ana. My brain is aware of that fact, but it's clever enough to remember how badly I fucked up, therefore my brain does a brilliant job of keeping my body from reacting to the way my heart feels. But now my brain has registered the words I forgive you and has decided to join my heart. Well my body does not stand a chance, and it has now subscribed to that old adage, if you can't beat them join them.

They are all wondering weather Ana's shirt has always been that tight, she looks spectacular in her jeans, I don't know what make they are but I'd like to buy her more.

God she smells great like a mix of vanilla and something else, my brain is too befuddled to figure it out. That shirt is perfect on her, accentuates her small waist, whilst showing off her breast beautifully. She's leaning over washing my hair and it takes a great deal of effort not to bury my face in her tits. I soon realize that's the least of my problems. My dick has woken up and has decided to see for itself what the hell the rest of me is going on about. Fuck, I should have changed, at least in pair of jeans this wouldn't be so obvious. God what a time to get a hard on.

"Okay, I'm done." I turn around and look in the mirror.

"I like it. Thanks"

"Alright I'm going to get a brush to sweep the hair, and give you a minute as you clearly need it." As Ana walks out off the bathroom, I see her shoulders shaking clearly trying to hold in her laughter. She fails miserably, as the door closes she erupts into uncontrolled laughter. Doesn't do much for a man's ego to laugh at his hard on, except in this case I'll take it. I'm in a pair of jeans by the time Ana returns. I can tell she's still trying to contain her laughter. She's biting that damn lip and it's not helping matters.

* * *

><p>I knew she was up to something when she casually asked what I was doing on Friday. Here I am on a Friday afternoon carrying shopping bags and following her around like a lost puppy. Tried getting Taylor to carry the shopping bags and he gave me some bullshit about needing his hands free for security all the while smiling like someone who's won the lottery. So okay it's not exactly bullshit, if I had known this was what Ana was planning I would have brought an extra pair of hands.<p>

"What exactly is all this for?"

"Its food Christian, what do you think it's for?"

"It can't all be for today." She sighs exasperated.

"No Christian it's for the week."

"What are you making today."

"Well you've never had my lasagna, so I thought I'd make it for you." Taylor groans behind me. I turn to look at him with a smug look on my face.

"Sir, do you need me to wait in the car?" Clever fucker he knows if I say yes Ana would invite him up.

"No Taylor, go and enjoy your afternoon with Gail." Who's smiling now ass swipe?

Elliot has told me about Ana lasagna, more like couldn't stop singing her praises, my afternoon just got brighter.

"What would you like for dessert?" Did I say my afternoon just got brighter. "Chocolate cake." Ana thinks about it for a few seconds.

"Since you helped with the shopping why not." Why not indeed. Taylor looks pissed and my smile just gets bigger.

"Need your hands for security do you." Taylor mutters something incoherent.

"I get to take the rest home, right." Ana looks confused. "The chocolate cake, I get to take the rest home." Ana giggles.

"Sure, why not."

After another half hour walking around Pike Market before heading back. It's my first time in Ana apartment. Its very welcoming feels like a home. I need to look into making the penthouse feel more like home. Elliot and Kate are home. They had planned on going out for dinner, realizing Ana was cooking decide to stay in. I walk into the kitchen looking pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"Elliot and Kate are staying in." Ana clearly doesn't see anything wrong with that. "They are going to eat all of my chocolate cake." Ana looks at me for a minute, then bust out laughing. "I don't find it funny." She just about to say something when Elliot and Kate interrupt.

"You made the gossip pages already." I take the ipad from Elliot and read the article.

The article speculates about the nature of my relationship with Ana. Wondering if Ana and I are a couple. There are quite a few pictures of me and Ana walking, talking and mostly laughing during our shopping trip to Pike Market. I never thought I'd say this but I love the Nooz.

"Want to call your PR department so they can set them straight." Why the fuck would I do that.

"NO." Elliot knows what he's doing. Fucker.

"Off course not. Why stop an article that says you and banana are a couple. Does a good job of keeping others away." I turn to look at Ana and she's smiling. She doesn't mind. God I feel great.

"Come on Christian stop being selfish."

"It's my cake, you've already had two slices." Kate can't seem to stop laughing the whole time this argument is going on, Ana just looks bemused.

"Who says it's for you?" If he thinks he's getting another slice, he doesn't know me well.

"It is mine, as I asked for it."

"Ana made it so she gets to decide."

"Sorry Elliot but he did ask for it and I promised he could take the rest home with him." Elliot tries to look hurt, only he looks constipated. Ana and Kate start laughing at him.

"Oh come on Chris just a little slice."

"No, you already had two."

"Ana tell him to share, he listens to you."

"Sorry Elliot you are on your own."

"Oh, I see how it is."

Elliot and Kate tried to get Ana and I to go clubbing with them. I was extremely glad when Ana declined. God knows I'm desperate to spend sometime alone with Ana.

"Do you want to come with me to my parents this weekend? I'd like to spend sometime with everyone before I leave for Taiwan." God please say yes.

"That would be great, considering you'd be gone for a month or more." On the outside I'm as cool as a cucumber, on the inside I'm doing the jitterbug. "Can't you send someone else."

"Why Miss Steele will you miss me." She looks at me as though that was the most idiotic question she's ever heard.

"No I can't wait to get rid of you." She remarks sarcastically. The jitterbug isn't cutting it anymore. She will miss me. God I feel like a kid who just got everything they wanted for Christmas.

"Usually I will send Ross, but they don't tend to have very high regard for females when it comes to business." Ana looks surprised. "Yeah I know."

Another restless night but it wasn't due to nightmares, I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Ana didn't want me to go to Taiwan. I'm buzzing and I kept getting up to get another slice of chocolate cake. I check my phone to see if there are any last minute emails to deal with. Instead there is a text from Ana inviting me over for breakfast before we leave for Bellevue. Fuck yes, I text back saying I will see her soon. I make my way to the bathroom, shower and shave. Gail knows what to pack for the trip and Taylor will pick me up from Bellevue come Monday morning.

Saturday morning hardly any cars on the road, I make it to Ana's in record time. She buzzes me up, I take the stairs two at a time, the front door is open. Elliot and Kate are lounging on the couch. "Hey bro."

"Elliot, Kate you're up early."

"Banana is cooking breakfast." Kate goes into the kitchen, apparently to help Ana.

"You've got a cook and yet you also get a woman that can seriously cook."

" I haven't got Ana. I'd give my right hand to say I do."

"You will. It's not a question of if, its when."

"You going to Taiwan is a good thing."

"I don't see how."

"Because you guys got else to do but talk."

"Well she did say she will miss me." Elliot looks smug.

"That's not all."

"What, tell me."

"No"

"Elliot"

"Now don't you wish you shared that chocolate cake." Is he kidding me.

"Elliot I will make your life hell if you don't tell me." He thinks about it for a minute.

"No." I am just about to throttle him when Ana calls us for breakfast. Throughout breakfast Elliot still has that smug look on his face. He's going to tell me if it's the last thing he does.

Ana asks if she can drive my R8 to Bellevue I said no and now she's sulking. I pull over and tell she can drive. The smile she gives me is worth it even if she wrecks the car. Okay maybe not wreck the car.

Ana and I arrive just before Elliot and Kate. She's not a bad driver even though the speed limit means nothing to her.

My mom as usual is at the front door to greet us. I hug her hello, here comes teary eye. I guess after 20 years it takes time to get use to the fact that I can freely hug my family. "Hey mum."

"Ana, Christian good to see." Just then Elliot's truck pulls up behind us.

We have lemon and garlic marinated steak with baby potatoes and a nice bottle or two of Chablis for lunch. After lunch we make our way into the living room. I sit on the floor by Ana, as usual she starts running her fingers through my hair. It takes quite an effort to compose myself every time she does that. Elliot starts telling the family about my refusal to share the chocolate cake. Kate tells him to let it go. We are all laughing at Kate's story about stopping her brother from eating Ana's cake. By telling him it was disgusting. Only for him to catch her in the middle of the night stuffing her face, when Gretchen walks in announcing a visitor.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: TO THE GUEST REVIEWER WHO WROTE THIS**

**I don't understand how anyone is getting rape from consensual, albeit very bad, sex. She came to him that night with the hope and intention of losing her virginity. He asked if they could have sex, she said yes. At no time during sex did she indicate with words or actions she wanted him to stop. A grimace on her face does not mean he raped her. Which he would not have even seen anyway if they had been having sex like many people - lights out. Rough sex is not rape. In what way did he coerce or force her to have sex?****  
><strong>**Yes, Christian was wrong to be rough with her and she obviously was not lubricated enough, but I do not believe it was rape.**

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU.**

ELENA

All of a sudden I don't have a reservation, I have had an understanding with these guys for years. But today it's as if they don't have a clue as to who I am. I know it's the work of Grace Grey, all week every high end establishment has turned me away. The damage she caused to my scalp cost me thousands in repair and even that's not a permanent solution.

It's a shame I already dismantled the dungeon, having one of my subs over for a while would have soothed the anger I'm feeling now. I just wanted to celebrate finally receiving the paperwork from Christian by having my usual Saturday brunch at the Fairmont.

I can take solace in the fact that this is my final week in Seattle. I've already found a buyer for the salons, house and cars. I've decided to start fresh in the south of France. No Grey's to influence people, I will be wealthy and gorgeous. Can't wait to get home and get started. Au revoir Seattle.

"What the fuck?" Why are there several trucks in my drive way. What the hell are those men doing with my things.

"Who the fuck are you and where do you think you are taking my things."

"Aah, Mrs. Lincoln I take it." Jesus what an imbecile, I said my things. It's obvious I'd be the owner of this property.

"What do you think?" I shouted at the fool.

"Mrs. Lincoln my name is Al…"

"I don't give a fuck what your name is. Now answer the question."

"That's what I was doing. I have a court order, here read it for yourself." I snatch the papers from his hand. It was not just a court order, but an eviction notice as well. It was been executed on behalf of Christian Grey. No this is wrong, Christian paid everything and signed them over to me.

"Hey you, this is a mistake, this is wrong, I don't owe anybody anything, not a cent."

"Then you are going to have to take it up with the courts. If you are right your possessions will be returned to you."

"What?" I'm calling Christian, he will have this sorted soon.

I've spent the last half hour trying to get hold of him, where the hell is he.

I call Emma the sub I have following Christian, she will know where he is.

"Emma."

"Yes mistress."

"Where is Grey?"

"Mistress he's at his parent's home."

"Stay on him."

"Yes mistr…"

I need Peter something doesn't add up here.

"Peter."

"Yes mistress."

"Get here now."

I spent 15 minutes outside as those fools would not let me enter my own property. Apparently so I don't take anything. I told them I just wanted to change into something comfortable, I need to get to my closet. They said I could change after as I was keeping my clothes. Well that made my day, meaning they are not aware of the safe in the closet. My insurance policy is safe.

"Mistress."

"You took your time. Get in the car."

I take out the paperwork I received this morning and give it to Peter to read, he's a law student this should be child's play. After almost three hours the fools have finally left. My cars and every piece of furniture are gone. I walk in to a place that was once my home. Good thing I'm selling up, I will stay at the Heathman for the next week to finalize everything as I doubt I will find a decent place here in Seattle. How can one family wield so much power. Wasn't that the reason you attached yourself to them Elena.

"Mistress."

"Well."

"You signed the contract 2 months ago."

"No I didn't, it was 2 weeks ago."

"According to the date on these it was 2 months ago."

"Oh yes, the date on the original. Go on."

" You agreed that Mr. Grey will pay of your loans and mortgage to the bank. In exchange you downsize to enable you to pay him back.

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Well the APR on the loans to the bank was 18.9% and with Grey is nothing. But in the 2 months since you signed this agreement you have made no efforts to pay him back."

"Isn't the court supposed to give me the opportunity to pay before resorting to taking everything."

"Usually yes, but your attempts to sell the properties and fleeing the country expedited the seizures."

"The son of bitch played me, hell he planted the idea to sell knowing this was what would happen.

"It would appear so because if you had any idea of what he was trying to do you could have declared bankruptcy you may not have kept a lot of things but at least you would still have something with this your house and all contents, cars and your percentage in the saloon business would be sold at auction to pay back some of what you own and your accounts have being frozen."

I need to vent.

"Peter meet me at the club tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry have you forgotten who you are speaking to."

"No, do you actually believe I stayed your Sub for the mediocre sex, it was for the money, it paid for law school and frankly it's was a poultry amount for ever taking my dick near that decrepit wrinkle you call a virgina. Hell right now I have more money than you."

I stand there stunned, watching Peter walk away, I don't know why I'm surprised. I known the kind of Domme I am. But to hear him say he would never have came near me without the money leaves me feeling cold.

My life is unravelling all because Christian hurt some girl, if only I knew who she was, I believe it was the girl I met in his office. Just as grace was about to tell me, Elliot bust through the door and tried to attack me. If Christian thinks it is over he's got another thing coming. There's something to be said for insurance policies they really do get you out of jam.

CHRISTIAN

"What the hell, why are you here." My mom screams at Elena. My dad notices the exchange between Ana and me.

"Grace, honey I believe this is something you want to hear." My mom nods.

We are all staring at Elena with unreserved hatred. It takes her a minute but she finally finds her voice.

"Christian, what is the meaning of this."

"Meaning of what."

"This." She throws the papers at me.

"One is a court order to seize all your assets and this is an eviction notice asking you to be out of the property in thirty days. It's pretty clear.

"You can't do that, where am I going to go."

"I don't give a fuck. Sorry mom."

"No, no son carry on."

"Christian you've taken everything my bank accounts have being frozen. Please don't do this."

"Like I said I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck."

"Christian I'm begging you."

I hear Ana mumble something about getting on her knees if she's truly begging. Looking at Elena I guess she heard the comment too as she is glaring at Ana, for all the good it does her. Ana doesn't even blink.

"You can beg all you want, it won't change anything. On the bright side you get to keep your clothes."

Her eyes widen, now she knows I have the pictures. I have been planning this for weeks, I knew about the pictures she had of me as a Sub and exactly where they were. She had a little too much to drink on one of our dinner meeting and told me about them, she called it her insurance policy. Of course she said it didn't apply to me. It took Taylor's friend all of 10 minutes to get them from the safe hidden in her closet.

"Christian ple…" I don't let her finish as I turn to talk to Elliot.

"Elliot haven't you got something to tell me.

"No nothing, nothing at all." He is walking away from me as he says this, well more like getting ready to sprint. Yeap there he goes, out into the yard.

"Elliot I'm faster than you." Yes I'm faster in a straight, but Elliot keeps weaving and bobbing. He makes his way back towards the house. I see my mom, Ana and Kate all looking on in amusement. Elliot runs behind my mom.

"Elliot stop hiding behind mom and.." Before I can finish my sentence, he darts behind Ana.

"Well you did say to stop hiding behind mom."

"Lelliot."

"Yes Chrissy." He says in a sing song voice. That has my mum, Ana, Kate and now my dad laughing their heads off.

"How did you pull it off?" my dad asks.

"My initial plan was to gift her my percentage in the saloons. I felt like I owed her something. That was the paperwork I sent, I knew she wouldn't sign it before she'd spoken to me.

"So what changed." Kate asks. She is aware of my story. Elliot asked if he could tell her, hoping that Kate would understand me better. Guess it worked, she gave me great advice about Ana.

"A couple of days after mom gave her the bald patch." Everybody laughs. "Taylor noticed that I was been followed. That was a mistake sending one of her subs to follow me. As though my ex Marine CPO wouldn't notice. We let her think we weren't aware.

With her sub following us. Taylor and I put a plan in place.

Go to GEH on a Sunday, no staff and minimal security. We put a new guy on the front desk, one who would allow her up without her getting suspicious. I naturally appeared annoyed that she was there.

She played right in to my hands by talking about the salons losing money. Gave me the opportunity to tell I'd gifted her my percentage, paid off her mortgage and loans.

She was desperate to sign the papers especially after I planted the idea she could sell. All she was thinking about was the money. Hell I advised her to get legal representation, my lawyer advised her to do the same several times.

But no, not Elena. She read the first few pages realized I had genuinely paid off everything. She started signing without a care in the world. Not knowing she was agreeing to pay me back the loans I had taken on and failure to do so meant I got everything she owned.

But I had the right to exercise the seizures early if she made any attempts to defraud or flee the country. Finding out she was intending to do just that, perfect excuse to go in and take everything."

"I almost ruined everything when I turned up with lunch." Ana adds.

"Wait, what?" My mom nearly shout.

"Oh yeah, I took Christian and Taylor lunch. Just as I walked in to Taylor's office, the bitch troll turns up and matches straight in to Christian's office. Well hearing him tell her he's gifting her everything. I was about to storm into his office and help him find his brain. Taylor held me back and told to wait a little longer."

"Long enough to relieve me of any guilt I felt as I still believed she helped me. Only for her to tell me it was all about her. I was just available to be abused then grow up to become her own personal ATM."

"Bro, how much does she owe you anyway."

"$6.2 million."

"Fuck." Surprised to find that was my dad.

"Her salons had a lot of regulars, you couldn't just walk in. The appointment time just to get a haircut was insane. I'm surprised she owes so much" Mia inquires.

"She's being living well beyond her means. Constantly borrowing against Esclava and her home. She had a couple of hundred thousand in her account for most people that would be heaven sent, not Elena, to her that is being broke. Before all this she owed me $2.7 million.

"What was she spending it on?" Ana asks.

"She is a cruel Domme, the only reason her subs stay is monetary gain. She knows none of them will continue to sub for her without incentives."

"All that cosmetic work must also cost quite a bit." Kate interjects.

"Now she will know what it truly means to be broke." Elliot adds.

"When people find out, you bet at my next luncheon they will be finding out. She will become more of a joke than she already is." Mom states. I know out of everyone here she feels more responsible for what Elena did. My dad tolerated her for my mom's sake. Elliot and Mia made it clear they didn't like her. I never really talked to her around my family and if they saw us talking it was always business.

"I plan to make it impossible for her to leave Seattle. There is no way for her to pay me, I'm going to throw a few options to help her get by, ones I know she will absolutely detest, but she has no option. I plan to make sure she knows I'm responsible."

"You know this calls for a celebration and the perfect way to do that is a chocolate cake." Elliot looks at Ana while he says that.

"Elliot give it a rest." Kate says laughing.

"Come on banana please, Chris you want cake right."

"As long as Ana doesn't mind making it, sure." Thank god for Elliot he always knows how to lighten any situation.

I'm sat in the kitchen at two in the morning eating cake when my dad walks in.

"Is that my cake?"

"I found it in the fridge." I know its his, I saw him hide it there earlier

"And what, you thought it magically appeared out of thin air."

"Sorry." I mumble as I finish the last piece. He looks like he wants to smash the plate over my head when my mum walks in.

"Christian it not yours why eat it." My dad says.

"I was angry."

"There's some leftover from dinner, if you were that angry you could have had that." My dad angrily retorts. Just then Elliot walks in. The look on his face says it all. He had the same idea, I just beat him to it.

"You slimy thief."

"Oh please get of your high horse, you had the same idea."

"Fucker." The mumbles as the goes back upstairs. I'd be laughing if my dad wasn't glaring at me.

My dad leaves looking rather pissed off, leaving me alone with my mom. She looks like she wants to say something. "Mom what is it?" she looks at me for a long time before she speaks.

"I brought that woman into our in to our lives." Fuck I knew it.

"Mom don't let." She doesn't let me finish.

"But its true and every time I see Ana I realize just how much dama…" she stops talking when she realizes she's said too much.

"You know." It's not a question but she nods.

"Who else knows?"

"As far as I'm aware no one."

"How?"

"I saw Ana at the hospital, she was talking to a colleague Dr Monroe, when she left. Dr. Monroe told me about her case. It was only when I saw her with Elliot that I realized who she was. We had lunch, she confirmed my suspicion and asked me not tell anyone. I respected her wishes."

I don't know what to say. I know Dr. Monroe she attends the Coping Together events, she wasn't the doctor I saw talking to Taylor.

"Yes, I was angry and disappointed when I found out. Christian you are not completely at fault here. That woman has caused a lot of damage. God knows I'm grateful for Ana in more ways than I can express. We've all seen the change in you. It's a shame that it took you hurting her for this to happen. She's a lovely young woman." She pauses.

"So let me make this clear, Christian Grey, if you ever and I mean ever, hurt her again in any way shape or form, what you went through in the time Ana refused to talk to you will pale in comparison to what I will do to you. Do you hear me?"

"Crystal, I won't, and Ana knows. That's why she forgave me." My mum smiles.

"She told you that." I nod.

"There's a light at the end of the tunnel." She tells me.

"I have to be patient."

"Yes." My mom happily exclaims.

Saying a lengthy goodbye to my family feels odd, as it's something I never bothered to do before. Though I usually came to dinner before a trip, but as always left as quickly as possible.

I found it more important to have a lengthy session in my playroom instead. Saying goodbye to Ana is proving to be extremely difficult, we promised to Skype either other daily if our schedule allows, we even gave each other access to our planners. Leaving Ana makes me realize I never want to let her go. Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

So glad to be back home. Even though the trip and the time spent there was extremely productive. I have my shipyard. I am done with those idiots.

Ana and I skyped or spoke almost everyday, I also spoke to my family quite a lot. Ana and Kate spent a great deal of time with my mom and Mia. My dad managed to convince Ana to bake him a cake as I ate his. Elliot took great delight in skyping me just to see him eating Ana's chocolate cake. I'll get my own back if it's the last thing I do.

Then there was the boy Jose fucking Rodriguez you think he'd get the message and fuck off. Ana had to go to Portland for business, the moment the fucker found out he invited Ana to come stay with him for the duration she was there. Thank god for Sawyer, he told Ana that I had a room at the Heathman and due to security reasons they preferred she stayed there. He immediately texted Taylor who informed me, I called the hotel and booked a suite for her. Stay with him for 4 days, nice try asshole

After more pictures of Ana and me surfaced on the internet my dad and Welch thought it was best to get Ana a CPO which she agreed. I have the distinct feeling if I said it, an argument would have ensued.

I planned to stop in London briefly to buy a few things for Ana, nothing expensive, hell she would have loved a pen simple because I purchased it in London but that changed as I was desperate to get home.

I had become extremely comfortable talking to Ana. I don't how the conversation about my Subs came about. I found myself talking about one in particular, Leila Williams, as I had just found out she been admitted to a mental facility. I strongly suspected she had mental health issues but did nothing, I was telling Ana about that, when I realized what I was saying.

The moment I realized I stopped but it was too late. I looked at Ana, the look of disappointment she wore confirmed it, too late. She said nothing for what felt like hours and simply asked, you knew but did nothing. How could I say yes, because that was the answer. She told me she had to go and disconnected the video call, in the month we've been talking that was the first. No matter how completely exhausted we were disconnecting our calls took a good five to ten minutes of me telling her to hang up or her telling to do the same. This time there was none of that. I was frozen with fear.

I didn't sleep the whole night I was scared and was not going to show it. Whatever look I wore lit a fire under the shipyards owner's ass, we signed the deal less than an hour later and were on the plane home in no time.

I desperately wanted to see Ana, we drove to SIP now Grey Publishing straight from the airport. It was quite late and I know from her schedule she'd still be at work.

"What the fuck?" Taylor yelled bringing me out of my musings.

My God here was a car coming up behind us, and from the way it was moving it would be climbing the curb in no time. Taylors floored it, I wondered what he was doing. When I saw her, she's walking away from the on coming car and doesn't seem to hear the horn beeping.

Taylor got close enough for me to jump out and tackle her out of way, just in fucking time I might hard. An SUV climbs the curb and brings the run away car to a stop.

Taylor comes and helps myself and Ana up, that when I realize I've dislocated my shoulder.

"Oh my God Christian are you alright?"

"First I'll live. Second why are walking on the edge of the curb, its late you've got the whole place to yourself. Thirdly didn't you hear all the shouting and horns beeping." I'm mad at her complete disregard for her own safety.

"Sorry, I was listening to music." She sounds shaken up and this is not the time to be berating her.

"Ooh." it's all I manage.

"Sir, I believe you've dislocated your shoulder."

"Pop it back in."

"Sir."

"Taylor just pop it back in." We have to talk to the police and going to the hospital would just delay my talk with Ana.

After an hour of dealing with the police and the paramedics putting my arm in a sling, we are on our way to Escala.

Turns out the SUV was mine and the driver was Sawyer, thank God, he only stopped his planned intervention when he saw me or he would have run me over to stop the runaway car. The driver had run over something and somehow messed up a few things with the car. The car was quite old, had no power steering and brake line was quite worn and easily started leaking fluid when he run over whatever it was. He's in a lot of trouble as the car wasn't road worthy to begin with.

Ana stops short when we step of the elevator, I have to say the place looks unrecognisable.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I didn't know what it would look like but I admit I like it."

"What, you haven't seen it?"

"No, I commissioned it just before I left for Taiwan. It was done in my absence."

The white walls in the foyer is gone replaced by warm cream colour, with various pictures of my family on the walls, gone are the expensive artworks. The theme continuous into the great room more pictures of my family and some of Ana and I. Ana looks surprised by the pictures of us. The furniture is mostly the same with a few additions, throw pillows on the couch. A beautiful Persian rug with light brown and red tones on the floor.

"Christian this is impressive, has your family seen it."

"I was going to invite them for the weekend." That's a first I've never had my family

Here for the weekend before. I decide to ask Ana to join us for the weekend. What's the worst that could happen.

"Ana do you want to stay. For the weekend I mean."

"Sure. We need to talk." She answers after what seemed like an eternity. Elliot always said we need to talk was never a good sign. For once I hope he's proved wrong.

I call my mom inviting her over for the weekend, she didn't say anything for a long time, I thought the call had been disconnected. Then she started crying, I didn't hear a word she said my dad took the phone and said yes.

Ana called Kate to pack her a few items for her, since Elliot would be here with Kate.

Mia is bringing her new boyfriend, Kate brother Ethan. Both Ana and Elliot said he's a nice guy and to give him a chance. We'll see.

This could either go well or set me back a long way. I decide on the truth I have zero intention of lying about anything. Why the hell did I have to start a conversation about my subs what was I thinking. Ana quietly waits for me to start talking, dig a bigger grave for myself.

"Yes, I knew there was something wrong, but I also realized she wanted more. It started with little things like putting music on my iPod. Trying to start conversation, escalating to invading my personal space.

Talking to her about how she was feeling, would have led her to believe." I pause.

"God, Ana I barely talked to my subs if there was something wrong with our arrangement, they had the end of the weekend to address any concerns with me before they left.

Sitting down and talking about feeling wasn't something I did. In hindsight her mental state fell under her wellbeing and I should have addressed it or sent her to Flynn. But instead I spoke to Elena who advised me to get rid of her." One more reason I'm glad I destroyed her.

"Of course you listened to bitch troll."

"Bitch troll. I like it."

"Good, because using her name makes her a human being and I refuse to recognise her as human."

"I know you are disappointed and disappointing you was something I told myself I wouldn't do. It was wrong I realize that now."

"Good."

I'm about to ask of there was anything else when the oaf makes is presence known.

"Bro, liking the new decor. Actually looks like someone lives here instead of a museum."

"Fuck off, Elliot."

"Christian language."

"Sorry mom." Where did she come from?

"The place does look very warm, homely can't wait to see the rest of it." Mom adds.

"Is there any food I'm starving." That would be the oaf again.

"Yeah, there should be something in the fridge."

After showing my family the rest of the penthouse and their rooms. I make my way to the office. I still can't sleep in my bedroom, even though it's unrecognisable.

Ethan seems like good guy, keeps Mia grounded and that's a hard thing to do. He will be good for her. Strange, I find myself hoping he sticks around.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Fuck its Ana.

"I can't …"

"Get up, let's go."

"I don't…"

"You seem to be under the impression I'm giving you an option." Did she just….well fuck me.

"Ana it's…"

"I don't see you moving."

" Are you going to let me finish a sentence."

"You finished that one." She sits on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"If you are sleeping here, I'm sleeping here." Fuck.

"Are you always this stubborn."

"You have no idea."

We walk to my bedroom and to my surprise Ana stays with me.

"You used to be scared of me."

"Yeah, until I realized under all that bravado you really are puddy tat."

"A what?"

"Puddy tat, you know from Tweety and Sylvester, I tawt I taw a puddy tat." I must look very confused.

"Christian please tell me you know what I'm talking about."

"Really I don't." I chuckle.

"You are kidding. You don't know the yellow Canary bird and black and white Cat."

"Ooh, I've seen the images and I didn't know it was a cartoon."

"Well it is, you, me YouTube tomorrow."

Anything to spend time with her, she's became very comfortable around me. I used to like the idea of my Subs being a little scared of me. I don't like the idea of Ana feeling the same.

"I like that you are not scared of me and speak your mind. It's refreshing. Can I ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Is there a chance…. I mean will we…me and you." She giggles.

"Christian grey I never thought I see the day."

"I love you." I blurt out. She doesn't say anything. God that hurts, now I know how my subs felt. She didn't tell me to fuck off like I usually did, but it hurts all the same. Fuck.

The next morning I wake up and Ana is gone, her side of the bed still warm, she got up not too long ago. I get up brush my teeth and wash my face. I enter the kitchen to hear Elliot asking Ana why she won't cook him her lasagna. He sounds like a child been denied their favourite toy, I'm one to talk. At least he's not going on about her chocolate cake.

"But if Chrissy here asked you I bet you will say yes." Ana looks at him and simple answers.

"Yes." I am waiting for him to ask another petulant why but he doesn't.

Ana and Mia's breakfast hits the spot. Most of the day is spent with everybody lounging in the media room. Elliot wants to play FIFA 11, I'm not the mood but I indulge him. Naturally he beats me and everybody else. My mum, Kate and Mia refuse to play. But Ana says why not. Elliot wants to place a bet on the game and Ana agrees. Anything the other wants is the bet. I know exactly what he wants. A look passes between Kate and Ethan, Elliot is the only one that's misses it. Just under 20 minutes later we all understand why. Ana's Chelsea team has seriously thrashed Elliot's Real Madrid team several times. It wasn't even a contest.

Elliot wants to play another game Kate and Ethan just sigh, it's obvious what it means but Elliot refuses to listen and picks Need for Speed-Drift. I've played this game a few times. I have never seen some of the roads Ana takes, Elliot isn't complaining so I guess it's allowed. She hasn't hit the wall once. The closet Elliot came was 17 seconds behind Ana.

The idiot is a glutton for punishment and now wants to play Call of Duty. This time Kate and Ethan voice their objections. Simply put its Ana's favourite game.

Elliot wisely decides he's lost. Ana tells him she will collect at a later date. Elliot doesn't like that but he has no choice.

My mom notices I'm not in the best of moods and pulls me out of the media room to talk.

"I told Ana I loved her and she said nothing." I start before my mom can ask.

"Oh Christian, did you wonder why Elliot didn't ask Ana why she will cook for you if you ask and not for him."

"I did." I want to know why.

" He didn't ask because he didn't need to. Ana loves you. She might not be ready to say it, but she loves you." I feel elated.

"But I want to hear it." Now I sound petulant.

"You will." When she's ready.

That night I decide to try and sleep in my bedroom. The memory of Ana not responding to my declaration is far better than the previous one. There's a knock on my door.

"Yes." Then I hear her voice, yes doesn't mean I can come in. I laugh as I open the door. " You and your smart mouth."

"You decided to sleep in here then."

"Yeah, my back can no longer take the couch."

"Can I join you."

"Yes." Like 'no' was ever an option. We lie there for a few minutes and my lack of patience wins out.

"Why would you say no to Elliot, granted he's annoying. But not to me." I wait for what feel like hours and just us I'm about to give up she answers. In a way I least expect.


	10. Chapter 10

Her lips are as soft as I remember them, I groan into her mouth giving her the opportunity to slip her tongue into my mine. She's running her fingers through the hairs on the back of my head, occasionally pulling. I can taste the red wine she had earlier on her tongue. The kiss quickly turns fiery and passionate. The little whimpering sounds she's making is driving me insane.

She straddling my thighs and her sex is pressed against my fast growing erection, she grinds her sex slowly on my dick.

I hadn't realized my palms were firmly planted on the bed until she asks me to touch her. I wrap my arms around her waist. Hers are firmly wrapped around my neck.

She starts to nibble on my ear lobes, my breathing is erratic. She increases the pace of the grind, buries her head in my neck. Her warm breath on my neck isn't helping.

I grip her hips as she continuous to grind on my dick, I don't want to come first, I know it doesn't make any difference but I don't want to. She moans out my name and the whimpering sounds she making is becoming unbearable, she's close I can feel it, hell so am I.

The grinding pace increases, I can't take anymore, I groan for her to come, she comes making small jerking movements and I quickly follow.

I hear a loud beeping sound and I reluctantly open my eyes to turn of the alarm. I have never needed one but for the first time in my life I was late to work not just once but twice this week. For years I woke up long before I was meant to and never needed an alarm clock. This week no nightmares, none what so ever, just horny ass dreams about Ana and I making out. When I asked the question, the last thing I expected was to find myself making out. There truly is a first time for everything.

I haven't seen Ana since she left Escala Sunday night with rest of my family, we've texted and emailed but haven't talked about what happened. She's in Montesano visiting her dad. Its Ana's birthday tomorrow, Mia spent most of Sunday trying to convince her to have a party, she kept going on about how the summer was coming to an end and Ana's birthday being the perfect opportunity to have a last soiree. Ana flat out said no. Kate said if Ana can get away without telling anyone it's her birthday she would do it, God knows I understand.

I had one meeting this morning I could barely concentrate, Ross noticed I was everywhere else but at that meeting she told me to go home as I wasn't of any use to anyone, it's Friday anyway so I take her advice and pack up to leave.

My phone rings, I don't look at it before I answer.

"Grey."

"Grey, it's Steele." There goes her smart mouth again.

"Well hello Steele." She giggles.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing up to head home."

"Excellent, Kate is spending the weekend at Elliot's. So you Grey are spending the weekend with me." YES.

"Do I have to, I whine?" she knows I'm joking.

"Yes, Grey see you in a bit."

I don't think I've ever left Grey House that fast, you'd think the place was on fire. Taylor's parks in front Ana's building. I get my overnight bag out of the back. Ana buzzes me in, I make my way up and again the front door is open. That girl seriously needs a lecture in safety.

"Ana."

"In the bedroom."

"You seriously need to sto…." She's standing in front of the chest of drawers in nothing but a blue and black lace pants and bra. This is going to be a long weekend.

"Christian."

"Hmm."

"Do you know how many times I called you."

"Sorry Ana, I was distracted." She bites her lip. Yeap she knows exactly why.

"What where you saying?" Huh.

"What was I saying about what?"

"You where the one that walked in here shouting something about how I seriously need to."

"Don't remember. Will you put some clothes on."

"That's what I'm doing. Grey."

"I'll be in the living room."

She soon comes out in a tank top and yoga pants, her ass looks great in the pants. I decide to go change into a pair of jeans, as uncomfortable as they will be, its hides my erection.

Ana and I order Chinese and watch Tweety and Sylvester on YouTube. I find myself laughing hard at Sylvester attempts to catch Tweety, I finally understand what a puddy tat is.

Before I know it, I've spent several hours watching pointless clips on YouTube.

Ana told me you can waste hours watching YouTube, I believe her now.

"I know at some point we have to talk about Saturday night." Ana says.

"Ana we are doing this at your pace, we take the next step when you want to do it." She releases the breath she was holding. I guess I said the right thing, because she looks very relaxed.

"We can still make out and other things. I'm just not ready for." She says shyly

"Ana I understand, don't worry." I say chuckling

We lay there talking about her week with her dad, from the background check I know her mom died when she was 14 from a hit and run. He driver was a young guy whose mother turned him in. She thinks the world of her step dad. Who brought her up. She tells me even before her mom died she wasn't much of a mother. Ana believes she wasn't cut out for motherhood, but they loved each other none the less. We talk long into the night and I notice it's just gone past midnight.

"Happy birthday."

"Oh yeah, thanks."

"Can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask." So I slowly learn in and give her a quick kiss. But she doesn't want a quick kiss and deepens the kiss, we pull away when we both start to feel breathless. I suggest we both get some sleep before things get out of hand mainly my erection.

* * *

><p>Ana is talking to her dad on the phone, he wished her happy birthday, she's right he's not much of a talker as it's a quick phone call.<p>

Ana really doesn't want to do anything today, Mia selective deafness kicks in, as she refuses to listen. So in the end Ana compromises. Elliot, Kate, Mia, Ethan, Ana and I will have dinner at the apartment to celebrate.

The Mile High club would deliver the food this evening and a few bottles of wine to celebrate. Everybody agrees it's the perfect compromise.

The food delivered was excellent, creamy chicken soup, pan-fried venison on a bed of roasted vegetables and apple tarte tatin for dessert. The wine even better, a few bottles of Lafite Rothschild 2006 and Dom Perignon Rose 2002.

The more the wine flow, the more comfortable and free I feel and everyone else around seems to be in the same mood. The conversation is easy and carefree. I find I am really enjoying myself.

The only time I drink this much in the past was when I was on my own, as I always felt the need to be alert in case anybody tried to touch me when in public.

If the guys were surprised to find I was spending the night with Ana, they didn't say anything. But Elliot being Elliot texted me later telling me that there was a box of condoms in Kate's bedroom and I was welcome to it. Ass.

Ana and I got comfortable in bed I only had pajama bottoms on and Ana was in something I wouldn't quite call shorts and a tank top.

Ana had her back to me and her ass was resting on my penis. I was slowly rubbing my hands up and down her stomach. I wanted to give her an orgasm badly, why I didn't know. So I threw caution to the wind.

"Ana." There was no hiding the lust in my voice. "Can I."

"Yes."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Christian I can feel your erection."

I slowly worked my fingers into her shorts, skimming my finger along her folds and my thumb rubbing her clit. God she was wet.

She was rubbing her ass on my dick. I rubbed, flicked and pinched her clit till she came.

I wanted to taste her, I sat between her legs seeking permission to remove her shorts, she nods, I slowly peel off her shorts, open her legs and my lips descend on her pussy.

"Oh fuck." She moans. I lapped up her juices, just as I thought she tasted great. She is making those little whimpering sounds. I love the sound of them.

I continue to lick and gently bite her clit, I thrust one finger inside her and rub her g spot she damn near comes of the bed. Her whimpering and moaning are getting louder, she grips my hair and starts riding my face. She is viciously chasing her orgasm. I can feel her getting close to her orgasm, as she is now gripping my finger. I suck hard on her clit and she explodes in to my mouth, screaming an incoherent version of my name.

I kiss up her stomach and lie beside her, she puts her head on my shoulder. I feel her breathing calming down.

After a few minutes she looks at my erection and bites her lips, she reaches into my pajama bottoms and grabs my erection and slowly begins to stroke me. I wasn't expecting this, but fuck I'm grateful.

"Is that alright?"

"Yes.. Ana… don't …stop." her grip on my dick becomes firmer and she picks up the pace as she continues to jack me off. Fuck it is perfect. She moves to kneel beside me, and to my surprise starts to lick the pre cum running down my dick.

"Oh.. Fuck. That's it." She sucks the head of my dick. "God don't stop, please don't stop." My entire dick is now buried in the warmth of her mouth. I'm not going to last.

She sucking me off like her life depends on it. Oh God I'm going to come.

"Ana…if …you …don't…want." Too late. I explode in her mouth, much to my surprise she swallows every drop and continues to suck me dry. She releases my dick with a pop.

"Did I do it alright?" She can't possibly be serious. I still trying to get the oxygen back in my lungs and she ask me if she did it alright.

"Ana that was… there are no words." I pant out.

"Glad you liked it." Liked that's an understatement. She snuggles next to me.

She's playing with the hair on my chest , I'm lightly stroking her back.

"What do you want to do tomorrow." I ask her as I have no plans.

"Nothing, how about we lounge about in our pajamas and just have a lazy day in front of the T.V." Ok that's new.

"I've never done that."

"This explains a lot, you were always so." The pauses looking for a word.

"Rigid." I interject."

"Yes, you need to learn to chill out, not worry too much. That's just what we are going to do tomorrow."

I couldn't exactly chill out on weekends, I've had Subs around most weekends for the last 6 years. This is very different, I'm learning to embrace the not so planned aspect of life. Doing something simply because you want to. All thanks to this little woman here.

"Thanks for this weekend Ana. I love you." It doesn't hurt so much now when she doesn't respond. I have ended every correspondence this week with those three little words. She will tell me when she's ready.

I'm almost falling asleep when she starts talking.

"Christian."

"Hmm"

"I love you too, please don't make me regret this." I start kicking my legs under the covers like a kid, making her giggle.

"I promise you will never have cause to regret giving me a second chance."

"Love you Grey." I am never going to get sick of hearing that.

"Love you too Steele."

* * *

><p>I wake up after what has to be the best sleep of my life, when I smell breakfast.<p>

"Morning sleepy head."

"Hey we went to bed late, it's not my fault that's its, fuck 11." Right on cue she blushes. I know what she's thinking about. My mind is not going there. I am not eating breakfast with a hard on.

Just as Ana said we are sat in front of the T.V eating pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. Me with coffee, Ana with her beloved English breakfast tea.

Later on I find myself watching more pointless clips on YouTube.

Just then Kate and Elliot walk in and stop short at the view in front of them. I'm only wearing pajama bottoms and Ana is wearing my dress shirt from yesterday and what she calls shorts.

"Kate what are you doing here?" Ana asks jokingly.

"Last time I checked I live here, and Elliot is hungry."

"Perfect timing it appears, I smell pancakes and bacon." Elliot says as he makes his way in to the kitchen.

"Banana where is the food."

"In you brothers stomach." She says giggling.

"Eliot walks back pouting, but you always saved me breakfast." He whines. Jesus what a petulant little shit.

"Yes and I made quite a lot, like I said your brother ate it all." The smug smile on my face just gets wider and wider.

"Are you cooking later." Kate asks hoping that would placate Elliot.

"Christian what would you like?"

"Steele I asked if you are cooking and you ask money bags what he wants."

"Yes, he's my boyfriend want he wants takes precedence." Ana innocently says.

How do I explain this, I can't. The guys are still talking but I can't hear it. I'm her boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend. For the first time in my life I have a girlfriend. My heart feels as though it's about to beat out of my chest. My stomach is doing somersaults, the grin on my face is likely to split it in two. Simply put there are no words to describe what I'm feeling. I have a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>It took an effort but we managed to get rid of Kate and Elliot. Ana and I are making out on the couch.<p>

"So I'm your boyfriend."

"Sort of just slipped out." She says blushing.

"Well Miss Steele it would be an honor to be your boyfriend." I say while rolling by hips causing my dick to rub against Ana's sex.

"Christian." She moans out.

She tilts her head back giving me access to her neck, I place butterfly kisses on neck working my way down to her breast. I bite her nipple through her top causing her to yelp. My fingers work its way under her top, just as my fingers reach their goal a knock on the door interrupts us.

**AN: I would love some ideas on what Elliot should do since he lost the bet.**


	11. Chapter 11

ANA

The last couple of weeks with Christian have been pure bliss. We've spent most of our time at my apartment. We still haven't had sex, Christian true to his word has left it to me to decide.

I got the shot a week ago, I'm not worried about Christian hurting me again. Yet something is holding me back and I still can figure it out.

The bitch troll has taken to stalking me. Taylor interrupting our making out to tell Christian, didn't go down well. He sat there the whole time with a cushion on the lap, as serious as Christian and Taylor found the situation I couldn't stop giggling.

Christian wants his father's advice on how to handle the bitch troll. In the last few days even I've noticed she's following me, she's made no attempts to talk to me but Christian believes it's only a matter of time.

Between her and the media Sawyer is now permanently attached to me.

We are on our way to Grey House as Christian is running late due to a conference call, I'm going with Christian, Grace wants us to stay for dinner and these days saying no to his family is a rarity for Christian.

I remember how out-of-place I felt the first time I walked in here, not so much today. Sawyer makes his way to the front desk and picks up a security pass for me, I'm surprised to find it's not a guest pass. I guess on some level I am employed by GEH, it is the parent company of GP after all. Permanent pass makes a girl feel wanted. God I'm easy.

Sawyer and I ride up the elevator with two employees, the subject of the conversation happens to be one Christian Grey.

"I don't know what he's doing these days but I pray to God he keeps doing it." One guy comments.

"You and me both."

"Five years I've worked here and in that time I can count the number of times I saw the guy smile on one hand. These days you can't wipe it off his face."

"I know, everything about him is different."

"Do you think it's got something to do with the girl he's been photographed with recently."

"Yeah, if I had a babe that hot on my arm, I'd be smiling too."

"Men, her legs go on for days."

Sawyer interrupts the conversation by clearing his throat rather loudly. The two men turn to look and upon noticing me one blush crimson, he puts my blushes to shame didn't think that was possible.

When the door to the elevator opens they can't get off fast enough. We get off on Christian's floor and I make my way to Andrea's desk.

"Hello Andrea."

"Hello Miss Steele."

"Andrea please call me Ana. Is he busy." I don't know why I bother they don't listen.

"He's on the phone but you can go in."

When I enter Christian's office, he's on the phone looking rather bored. He smiles that heart warming smile of his when he sees me. I mouth hello to him, and go to sit on the couch. He frowns, so I walk up to him and give him a quick kiss he pulls me onto his lap while he conducts his business. After 10 minutes I'm bored and I'm finding it difficult to sit still. Things get interesting when I feel his erection, he is desperately trying to keep me still which only spurs me on.

Christian tells whoever is on the phone to send the information to him via email as he's late for a meeting, he slams the phone down and hits a button on the phone telling Andrea he's not be disturbed under any circumstances.

I get of his lap and turn to look at him biting my lip which isn't helping my case here.

"Anastasia." He takes a deep breath, carefully watching me as he growls. "Get. On. Your. Knees." I am incredible turned on. The small smirk on his face tells me he knows. It's the first time he's really taken control when it comes to anything remotely sexually related.

In this moment I realize what my hesitation over sex is, I don't want it to be all about what happened before. I know he's going to think about it, I just don't want our sex life to be overshadowed by the past. We need to move forward.

I get on my knees as instructed. He looks into my eyes as he slowly unbuckles his belt, pops the button on his trousers, pulls down his zipper just as ridiculously slow, he's doing it on purpose. He finally takes his dick out and I can't help it, I lick my lips. He slowly strokes himself. I rub my thighs together for some relief.

He opens his legs wider and beckons me forward. Finally, he puts his fingers in my hair and pulls my head forward till my lips touch his dick.

"Suck." I do as I'm told. Apart from his harsh breathing, he's very quiet as he watches me.

He soon starts thrusting into my mouth. For the first time he's fucking my mouth. He picks up the pace of his thrust. when he gets close to coming he stops and grips the base of his dick to stop himself from coming, when he's sure he's not going to come he resumes his thrusting. He does this once more before he comes. And when he does his whole body starts shaking his breathing is more like growling. I continue to suck till I drain him of every drop.

"Fuck Ana...that was..yeah." I don't think he can find the word he's looking for. He helps me up and sits me on the edge of his desk. He looks at me with a wicked grin on his face as he puts himself back together. He wouldn't dare.

"Come on let's go my dad is waiting for us." The rat bastard. He is going to leave me hanging. "Christian, you can't… you are…"

"I'm what Anastasia." He says with a smug smile. He helps me to my feet, takes my hand as we walk out of his office. He really is going to leave me hanging. Two can play that game.

* * *

><p>Carrick believes Elena the bitch troll Lincoln is only following me to get Christians attention as it's probably the only way to get him to talk to her. Christian is worried she will eventually get desperate and do something to hurt me. Unfortunately there isn't much we can do until she actually confronts me. Christian isn't happy but at this point we just have to put up with her stalking me.<p>

Money went missing at the Esclava saloons the weekend Christian went to Taiwan. We know she took it, she's the only one who had the safes combination. She got it before the locks and security codes were changed. Christian wasn't too bothered by it.

I'm admiring Graces piano in the library.

"Would you like me to play you something."

"Oh yes." The tune sounds vaguely familiar but I can't place it. To my surprise Christian starts singing.

_To dream the impossible dream  
>To fight the unbeatable foe<br>To bear with unbearable sorrow  
>To run where the brave dare not go<em>

_To right the unrightable wrong  
>To love pure and chaste from afar<br>To try when your arms are too wary  
>To reach the unreachable star<em>

_This is my quest  
>To follow that star<br>No matter how hopeless  
>No matter how far<em>

_To fight for the right  
>Without question or pause<br>To be willing to march into Hell  
>For a heavenly cause<em>

_And I know if I'll only be true  
>To this glorious quest<br>That my heart will lie peaceful and calm  
>When I'm laid to my rest<em>

_And the world will be better for this  
>That one man, scorned and covered with scars<br>Still strove with his last ounce of courage  
>To reach the unreachable, the unreachable, the unreachable star<em>

_And I'll always dream the impossible dream  
>And yes I will reach the unreachable star!<em>

He's got a beautiful voice, I try my beat not to cry but I can't help it. "I love you Ana." He says with a voice is full of emotion.

"I love you too." I hear a sniffle behind me, we have an audience. Grace and Mia are openly crying, Carrick looks stunned, Elliot looks just as stunned as his father. Even ball buster Kavanagh looks extremely moved. Christian looks uncomfortable, unless its business related Christian doesn't like to be the center of attention. Elliot can always be counted on to come to his rescue.

"Bro, if that doesn't get you laid. Nothing will." I blush red.

"Fuck off, Elliot."

Christian is very quiet on the drive home, he's really worried about the bitch troll.

"Ana do you want to back to mine, I've got some work to do. I don't want to leave you on your own with Elena around."

"Can we stop by my apartment, I need to get a few things."

When we get to the apartment Christian gives Taylor the weekend off. I make my way to the bedroom and change into something comfortable after a wonderful shower.

I must have dozed off, I wake up when I feel the bed dip. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"What time is it."

"It's just after 1."

"You still worried about the bitch troll."

"She desperate and desperate people do stupid things, soon following you around won't be enough especially since she still.." He stops, there's something but he's afraid to tell me. "What is it?" He takes a deep breath and finally decides to tell me.

"His name is Eric Purcell, he's a Dom for the last few years he shown great interest in Elena. He even went as far as offer her 10 million dollars to sub for him for a month. She turned him down."

"With all the money she owed. She's really thought she had you to always bail her out." He nods

" I called him, told him where he could find her.

"Where is staying anyway?"

"A motel just outside of town."

"And you think she will leave as alone, if she subs for this guy."

"Eric is into 24/7 TPE."

"TPE?"

"Total Power Exchange. About a year ago Elena asked to see his contract. Ana, Eric is harsh, extremely harsh as a Dom. He provides his subs with an apartment. It is fully monitored, he controls everything you do, he tells them what to do when to do it. The only thing you do in your own time is taking a piss or taking a dump"

"When does he have time to do anything else?"

His subs get a weekly schedule to follow. You only leave the apartment with his say so and even then his security follow or drive you . Elena would virtually be under house arrest." I'm smiling it's time she gets a taste of her own medicine.

"And to think I was worried about telling you." He says laughing.

"Will she say yes?"

"It will keep her in the life style she's became accustomed to. So yes she will,. How else will she pay for anything."

"Good riddance."

CHRISTIAN

"I didn't think you still felt it." I say when she visible shudders when our palms meet.

"Every time."

"I genuinely thought that connection was gone, this is the first time you've reacted since..." My voice trails off. She doesn't say anything but moves to kneel beside me.

"Can I." she says looking at the scars on my chest. I nod. Her touching me is not a problem, the pain I felt when I thought I had completely lost her pales in comparison to what I felt when anyone touched me. Seeing her in my office that day I needed to be close, didn't give a fuck about my touch issues, in that moment they didn't exist.

She slowly learns down and kisses each scar, running her tongue over each one. She then sucks and bites my nipple, my dick twitches wildly as this is the first time I have felt this sensation.

Ana notices I like her doing that, she carries on sucking and biting, she runs her finger nails down my chest. The groan that's leaves me is primal.

She sits back on her hunches and removes her tank top, I sit up looking deep into her eyes. This time I am going to make love to her. I move and sit between her legs and slowly start to kiss her, it soon gets hot and heavy as she pulls me into her lightly scratching the hairs on the nape of my neck. I kiss my way down to her breast and lightly suck on her nipple, I pinch and roll her other nipple causing her to moan. She uses her feet to work my pajama bottoms down my legs. I grind my dick into her sex through her lace panties. She is soaked, I move her panties to the side and run my fingers through her folds while still feasting on her nipples. "Christian I want you." She moans, don't have to ask me twice, I rip her panties off and grind my dick into her coating my dick with her juices.

"Ana, are you sure." I manage to get out.

"Yes, please Christian." As I move to grab a condom she stops me. "I'm on the shot." I can't help the elation I feel about this news, I know she truly wants this.

I slowly sink into her till I'm all the way in but I don't move giving her time to adjust to me. She is so tight and wet, the feel of just being inside her is indescribable. Looking at her, she lightly nods giving me permission to move. I keep a study pace, I kiss her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples while I slowly move in and out of her, grinding my pelvic bone onto her clit. She is moaning and whimpering as I start to pick up the pace. Our eyes meet again, so carnal. Ana wraps her legs around me as I continue to move in and out of her. She's close to cuming I can feel her wetness as I move with ease in her. Her moans are getting loud and she's dug her finger nails into my back. "Come for me Ana." She cries out, a loud carnal moan, her whole body shaking as she orgasms. I move in and out prolonging her orgasm and I cum growling her name in her ear.

I watch as her breathing calms, she finally opens and her eyes and smiles at me, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Ana giggles. "What?"

"Don't look so worried. I love you." I turn onto my back taking Ana with me.

"I love you too. Thank you for giving me a second chance." She doesn't respond and when I look down, she's fallen asleep. I can't help but chuckle.

* * *

><p>When I wake up I'm not surprised to find its midday. Ana is fast asleep, her soft lips slightly open, her hair is all over the place. She looks like the angel she is. I decide to make us lunch. I can't cook for shit but I can reheat anything.<p>

I make my way to the kitchen to see what Gail has stored away for the weekend if anything at all considering I'm barely here on weekends now a days. I find a big bowl of her chicken stew and some subs in the freezer. I put the subs on a plate and put it in the microwave. "What you cooking?" The smirk on her face tells me she knows I'm not cooking. "Reheating babe, reheating."

"Well at least you can do that, Kate can somehow find a way to burn water." She walks round the breakfast bar to see what I've got in the bowl. "Chicken stew, perfect." She's just woken up and she smells… Oh fuck me.

I growl and she looks at me biting her lips and I loose it, attacking her mouth, forcing my tongue into her mouth, she's kissing me back with the same force and passion. . She wraps those gorgeous legs around me practically climbing up my body. I grab her ass kneading and massaging, I work my finger to her pussy and fuck, she's not wearing panties. I manage to get my dick out my pajama bottoms ready to lower her onto me, when the elevator pings announcing a visitor. Ana jumps off and does her best to compose herself. I'm too pissed off to try to put my dick back in my pants.

"Hello Christian, Ana."

"Mom." I have never been so grateful to be standing on side of the breakfast bar. As much as I have no shame when it comes to sex, my mother does not need to see my hard rock penis.

The look Ana is giving me means she knows exactly what I'm thinking but my relief is short-lived.

**AN: I know another cliff-hanger, sorry I can't help it.**

**The song: Impossible dream- Rydian Roberts. There are quite a few different versions this is my favourite.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you…you just seemed so down when you left last night."

"Mom...you..should…have...called." That comes out sounding as though I am annoyed she's here. But that is not the case.

Ana has pulled my pajama bottoms down to my ankles with her feet and subtly stroking my dick.

"Christian." Great now she sounds angry. "I called, I've been calling all morning. Elliot tried calling as well. It's not like you to not answer your phone.

I look at Ana pleading for her to stop, everything time she touches my dick, I take her hand away but she goes right back to stroking me. I can't do anything drastic for fear my mom will see more than she ever intended.

"Christian did you hear me."

"Yes…sorry mom, we.. just woke..up." I say in a tone that says and we weren't just sleeping. Albeit with great difficulty. Her eyes widen, thank fuck she gets it.

"Oh, since you are okay I will leave you be. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes mom."

"It was lovely to see you again Ana, will we see you tomorrow as well?"

"Yes, have a great day. You sure you don't want to stay?" I shoot Ana a look but she completely ignores me.

"No I will see you tomorrow." Thank heavens.

The moment I hear the elevator doors close, I turn my gaze on Ana who is now slowly walking backwards.

"Ana, that was my mom." She shrugs.

"You shouldn't have left me hanging in your office yesterday." Right, so that's what this is about.

"Okay" I say stepping out of my pajama bottoms. Ana is rooted to her spot starring at me lasciviously.

"Chicken stew and subs for lunch okay with you. I think I got some cheese in the fridge." She doesn't respond. "Ana, Ana, ANA."

"Uh huh."

"Lunch." The look she gives tells me lunch is the last thing on her mind.

"Are you going to put your bottoms back on?"

"No, I like the freedom, and the fresh air feels nice." My smug smile is gone when she slowly starts to unbutton my dress shirt. I know she's got nothing underneath, this might be fun. She knows what I'm thinking.

"Oh this is not going where you think."

"You are spoiling all the fun."

* * *

><p>"Oh wipe that smug look off your face." She's had that look since I dejectedly put my bottoms back on."<p>

"I like this side of you."

"What side is that?"

"Playful."

"Playful, I've called a lot of things playful is not one of them." Not in the way she means anyway.

"I don't want you to change who you are, not completely anyway."

"Ana the guy I was, was the one that hurt you."

"Christian yesterday in your office, that take charge attitude turned me on. You saw that. If you had seen anything else it wouldn't have happened."

"Did you have…enjoy…did I." I've turned into blubbering idiot.

"Christian last night was great. Can we please try and not make this relationship about what happened."

"Ana I'm trying not to but at the same time it is also a reminder of how far off kilter I got. Keeping some aspect of that with me reminds me of what I stand to loose. But I have gone too far with the whole giving my family unfettered access to me." Ana laughs. I know I gave them the codes to the penthouse, it doesn't mean they can just barge in here.

"Your moms' sense of timing leaves a lot be desired.

* * *

><p>"Christian…oh fuck. Please.. I need to ..cum.. oh God." I'm sucking on her clit, while my finger rubs her g spot. "Oh.. fuck yes, yes, yes." She explodes in my mouth. I crawl back her body and kiss her.<p>

"You ready." She nods, I don't think she can do anything else. I slowly sink into her. "Oh fuck Ana." I keep a smooth study rhythm, her breathing has become shallow, I increase my stroke, while I rub her clit. Knowing she's close I lean down and whisper. "I love you." I feel her body shudder as she cums looking into my eyes, I follow feeling more alive than I have ever felt.

"I love you too." She says after she gets her bearings. I chuckle. "Can we run a bath."

"Ana anything for you." We sit in the bath talking about nothing in particular until the subject of Elliot comes up. "Can I have your bet."

"I can't just give you my bet."

"Why not it's your bet you can do whatever you want."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Having Elliot at my beck and call for a week. He has to do whatever I tell him."

"Good luck getting him to agree to that."

"Does that mean I can have the bet."

"Sure, I want to see this."

We sit in the bath till its cold. Ana and I have a quick snack before hitting the sack. Lying in bed I can't help think about our conversation. The last four months I've just realized how lonely and isolated my life was.

Loosing Ana made me notice just how much I had lost, I wasn't happy and yet I was so afraid of change. Then Ana came in and I was forced to change. I can't loose her and what happened in May is a fucking good deterrent.

But I have to balance it, acknowledging what happened but I can't let it control this relationship. I got a lot to figure out. I pray to God she's patient with me while I do that.

"Sorry we are late mom." I say giving her a hug.

"Its okay lunch isn't ready yet."

"Bro what took you so long." He says while simulating sex behind my moms back. I am so looking forward cashing in this bet. Kate slaps him behind the head.

"Hey Ana." Kate comes over hugging her.

We walk into the kitchen to say hello to Mia, Gretchen is frowning at Ana. The girl is wasting her time Ana isn't paying attention. I grab a drink from the fridge and make my way back into the living room taking Ana with me and I don't want to come back and find Gretchen has stuck a knife in her back. Ana, Kate and Mia are talking about God knows what. They talk on the phone all the time but when they see each other they behave as though it's been years since they last spoke.

"Bro what's this I hear about mom walking in on you and Ana."

"What?" I say choking on my beer.

"Where did you get that."

"I heard them talking."

"Did you hear the entire conversation or just bits and came to that conclusion." Knowing him it's the latter.

"Heard bits and pieces." Just as a thought. "So there was no walking in on you."

"No Elliot we were about to have lunch." He looks disappointed.

"That's boring, no one as any fun round here." Not the kind of fun he wants.

"So you and Ana." I know what he wants to talk about it's not happening.

"Elliot we are not having that conversation."

"Oh come don't be a spoil sport. You look too happy and…relaxed not to be getting some."

"Elliot we are not talking about my sex life. But I will tell you that Ana give me her bet." He looks like I just slapped him.

"Banana you can't give your bet to him." He shouts at Ana.

"Why not it's my bet I can do as I please." Ana says sticking her tongue out at him.

"Banana don't do this to me, I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Then you won't leave at the mercy of this." He says pointing to me.

My mom walks in announcing lunch is ready. Ana takes a bit of her pie and starts coughing and choking. "Ana are you okay." She shakes her head and points to her food. I taste a piece of her pie and immediately spit it out. "You can't taste anything but salt." I tell the room.

"GRETCHEN." God I haven't heard that tone of voice since I was fourteen. What was she thinking. Gretchen walks into the dinning room looking wide eyed. "Why don't you taste that pie." My dad says pointing to Ana's plate. She's frozen. "Do you care to explain to me why Ana's pie taste like salt and everybody else's is fine." She's still frozen.

"Gretchen." My mom steps in. "I'm aware, we are all aware of your crush on Christian, but Gretchen in the 3 years you've worked for us. Has he ever reciprocated.." My mom doesn't finish when Gretchen finds her voice.

"I am so sorry Miss Steele, I don't know what came over me, please forgive me, my attitude and behavior towards you has being completely unprofessional. With that said I will turn in my resignation immediately. I really am sorry."

"No need Gretchen." My father jumps in. "The fact that you apologized without any provocation from us and the look of horror on Ana's face when you mentioned resignation…From now on you will treat Ana with the respect she deserves, she's not just a guest she's family. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes Mr. Grey, thank you. Miss Steele again I'm sorry."

Gretchen immediately comes back with a new plate for Ana. That was interesting. My mom is right I've never given her a reason to believe anything was possible between us. I don't have an issue with he girl. She's just not my type.

We spent a great deal of time at my parents, Elliot spent most of it trying to get me to tell him what I was going to have him do. I reminded him of the time he knew more about Ana's feelings for me and wouldn't tell me. I am going to milk this for all its worth. When we finally made home it was just after ten. Ana and I made love several times before passing out.

* * *

><p>I wake up feeling on top of the world. We have breakfast before heading out. I don't have much to do this morning except for a meeting with the various Heads of Department.<p>

Just as I'm leaving my office, Taylor comes barging in and the look on his face tells me my day is about to take a turn.

"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln approached Miss Steele and Sawyer while they where having lunch at the small Bistro near GP." I knew it, I fucking knew it.

"Where is Ana now?"

"She and Sawyer are on their way back to GP." I grab my phone and call Eric, he told me the bitch signed the contract. What the fuck is she doing harassing my girlfriend.

"Eric."

"Christian."

"I thought you said she signed."

"She did, she was suppose to present herself here an hour ago. I've got my guys looking for her."

"Well I can help you with that. My Guys will be sending you the necessary information,"

"Christian I owe you two now." Good, I hang up.

"Taylor."

"Sir she's back at GP and I've sent the necessary information." Yeap, he's indispensable.

On the short drive to GP I have called Ana several times, she's not answering, left text messages, emails and two voice mail. I know the bitch didn't talk to her, what's wrong, what am I missing here. I call her again. "Ana please don't do this talk to me." Still nothing. I bolt out of the car and head straight for her office.

"Hello Mr. Grey."

"Hannah, where is…"

"Mr. Grey Miss Steele is in the editors meeting, she asked that you wait in her office if you wanted to." Fuck I forgot, the fact that I blew of my meeting doesn't mean she has to.

"Thanks Hannah, I will wait in her office."

Sitting here I'm eyeing Ana's phone I really should delete those messages and missed calls, I mean she doesn't know about them yet and I don't see why she needs to know.

I pick up her phone to delete my messages, the phone opens to her notes app with the message 'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.' So close, I sit and wait.

"Mr Grey, as expected there you are." She's either going to find this amusing or she's going to be very pissed. I'm praying for funny here.

"Ana I was worried."

"Despite having Sawyer and whoever you have following the bitch troll, I'm guessing they called Taylor since Sawyer never once took out his phone."

Just before I can answer Ana's intercom buzzes. "Hannah."

"Miss Steele, there's a Eric Purcell here to see you." Ana looks at me and I shrug. I don't know why he's here either.

"Hannah sent him in."

"Eric walks in with Elena in tow, head bowed and collared. Surprisingly she looks decent, I'm guessing this is all Eric. This should be interesting.

"Miss Steele sorry for the intrusion but I believe my disobedient Sub owes you an apology." The smile on Ana's face could split it. Hell so is the one on mine. Got to love Taylor, the information he sent must have been very detailed.

"By all means carry on." Ana makes no attempt to hide the enjoyment of Elena's predicament. Elena doesn't miss it as she attempts to lift her head.. That's when I notice the chain attached to the collar as Eric tugs it.

"Ana." The chain gets tugged again. "Miss Steele I am truly sorry for disturbing your lunch today. I have no right to interfere in your life. Sorry." Ana snorts.

"As sincere as your apology sounds we both know you don't mean a word of it." Ana is right Elena is already in for a world of pain for not presenting herself when she was suppose to. Approaching Ana was a last desperate attempt to see me and it backfired spectacularly. She's only apologizing to lessen whatever punishment is going to be doled out

"Eric thanks for coming but I'm afraid it's a waste of time. That wouldn't know the meaning of the word apology if it whipped, caned, belted and anally fucked her in the face." Fuck me Ana knows exactly what she's doing. Eric is famed for his use of the whip, I told Ana that and it appears Eric and Elena knows it to. As one smiles and the other flinches.

Elena is going to get to know the whip intimately this afternoon. The rest well it's a given.

"I thought I'd try." Eric says smiling.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you." She actually means it.

"I shall take my leave. Miss Steele, Christian."

"Please call me Ana."

"Then Ana, have a good day." With that he turns to leave, Elena tries to look my way only for her chain to be tugged rather harshly causing her to almost fall.

"Now Mr Grey." Shit. "Please sit, I'm feeling quite generous this afternoon and since you are in some part responsible for the fun the bitch troll will be having in the near future." She pauses going through her phone. "I shall overlook the seven missed calls, but I'm afraid the text messages, emails and voice mail will count against you.

Did I say shit more like I'm fucked not the bitch troll fucked but fucked none the less.

"What do I have to do to make up for my misdemeanors." I can't quite shake the excitement in my voice.

"That's for me to know…"

"And for me to find out." I finish.

"As ever quick on the uptake Mr Grey." Yeap fucked.

She gets back to her work completely ignoring me, I've being in her position several times to know I'm being dismissed.

I walked in here worried what damage the bitch might have caused and leave a man with several misdemeanors handing over his head and yet I couldn't be happier.

ELENA

He didn't say a word, I stood there apologizing and the whole time he didn't say a word. Eric had told me to present myself at his penthouse at 2. I was desperate, I knew approaching Ana would bring a furious Christian but at least he would be there and just maybe I can talk to him. When her CPO didn't even move to get out his phone, I knew all was lost.

I agreed to Eric's offer because I barely had hundred dollars left, that roach motel was costing me fifty dollars a day. I had spent most of the money I took from the saloons following Ana. He would also pay off my dept to Christian after three years and give me some money to start over, the money I got depended on how good a Sub I was.

I would have a luxury apartment to sleep in, even though I will be locked in and only go out if Eric deemed it necessary. I will maintain my looks as it was what Eric liked, he didn't care to know anything else about me.

I better stop referring to him as Eric, last thing I want to do is call him by his given name considering how much trouble I'm already in.

He still hasn't said a word, not to me anyway when his men brought me to the penthouse, he simple put the collar on and dragged me to GP. I couldn't go back on my word as he'd already spent thousands of dollars sending me to a Spa for the weekend to look my best.

It was also why I made a last ditch attempt to see Christian I was hoping when he saw how good I looked he might come back to me.

The quicker I accept my faith and easier all this might be and hopefully after my time with Eric was over I might still stand a chance of getting Christian back. I know him he won't last long in this so called love relationship, he doesn't know the meaning of the word. I made him I know the kind of man he is. Whatever guilt he's feeling would soon wear off. I know I won't last three years with Eric because Christian would soon come spring me and all those people who looked down on me and laughed at me in the last few weeks will rue the day because with Christians money and power we will destroy them all.

**AN: If you want to see the bitch troll as a sub let me know. Be warned it's not going to be pretty.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Warning M rating. Avoid Elena's POV if you are of a delicate disposition.**

"Christian, Ana has a point but then so do you."

"You are not helping."

"You can't let one mistake, admittedly a rather bad one dictate the rest of your relationship. Yes let it be a warning or a cautionary tale. But you also have to remember that she was willing to lose her virginity to you. From what you told me, before you she hadn't paid attention to anybody. Meaning there was something about you she liked in the first place. Christian no one is asking you to forget what happened. Just don't let it rule your life. You of all people know what happens when we let negative incidents rule our lives."

Flynn quietly waits for me to start talking I asked for two-hour session, yet I don't know where to start. When Taylor told me Sawyer had taken Ana back to her apartment, my self loathing reared its ugly head.

"I know it's too soon to ask Ana to move in, the couple of weeks we spent together had me hoping it would happen without me having to ask. But this evening she went back to her place and I find myself feeling very angry."

"What exactly are you angry at?"

"Me." He waits for me to elaborate.

"Ana is it for me, I've known that for sometime now. As stupid as I was about wanting her to be a Sub. I soon came to realize that I needed her in my life. I need her in my life. I don't have nightmares when she spends the night with me, my whole outlook on life is much brighter with her around." Flynn's tries to maintain an impassive expression but the slight raise of his eyebrows gives him away.

"Christian her staying in her apartment doesn't change the fact that she's in your life."

"If I hadn't screwed things up in the beginning we'd be living together, probably more."

"More?"

"Engaged." Impassive has left the building.

"You want to get married."

"Since Ana, yes."

"Christian this can't just be about Ana going back to her apartment."

"My brother came to see me just before I left the office." I pause. "He's going to ask Kate to marry him."

"How does that make you feel." Just once I would like to get through a session without that goddamn question.

"Angry."

"We've already established that, what else?"

"Jealous, he met Kate around the same time I met Ana."

"Christian are you sure this isn't just about your brother's plan to get engaged. What I mean is…"

"I know what you mean. My thoughts about where Ana and I will be in our relationship didn't come up because of Elliot's plans, it's been there for sometime."

"Christian 'what ifs' isn't healthy, you and Ana are together now, if you want to get married to Ana it will happen. Christian don't push this. These things take time."

"Well patience isn't my stro…."

"It's going to have to be, couples spend weeks with each other, it doesn't necessarily mean you live together. Clearly it's what you want so you are going to have to ask but after a reasonable time together."

"Why not, there isn't any valid reason why we shouldn't be living together."

"Have you taken her on a date."

"No."

"That's one of the things being a boyfriend entails."

"I've never had a girlfriend. I wouldn't know what being a boyfriend entails."

"Don't you think you should have some idea of what is expected of you before you jump into cohabitation. The same goes for Ana, you are her first boyfriend I gather from what you've told me, I think she might want sometime to figure a few things out as well."

"Kate will soon be permanently living with Elliot I don't like the idea of Ana alone in that apartment."

"That is not a reason to ask her to move in with you. Not very romantic." Another thing I know nothing about. Fuck.

"Just out of curiosity why haven't you asked her already if that's how you feel. I'm guessing Kate has been living with Elliot for time." I nod.

"She will say no. I know the rejection is something I won't handle well. It doesn't matter what I tell myself, in the end it will amount to nothing if I end up doing or saying something stupid because she said no."

"So when you said you know it's too soon to ask. What you meant was."

"Ana will say it's too soon."

"Christian I moved across the ocean to be with the woman I loved. But I had some idea of how relationships worked. My advice to you not just as your psychiatrist but as a friend is to wait."

Jealousy isn't new, growing up I always felt that way when it came to my parents' relationship with my siblings. As hard as I tried nothing changed. The constant fighting at school continued, the drinking continued.

Every time my parents argued it was about me, the fear I felt about destroying their relationship was a mayor factor in me trying to improve my behavior.

So when Elena came along I jumped at the chance. I improved, my parents stopped arguing. Looking back nothing improved, I just became distant. She didn't help me, she simple isolated me from everybody that loved me.

Ana has brought me close to my family. Her not talking to me made me realize how my family have felt all these years when they kept trying and I kept pushing them away.

For years Flynn kept telling me what she did was wrong. I did not see I was being used. I need some air, I need to clear my head. I spent years defending the actions of a pedophile.

I've had a key for this place, but she was always at the door before you got to it. It appears tonight is no different. "Christian."

"Hey mom."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look it, come in."

We walk to the kitchen and she makes me a cup of coffee. "Christian what's wrong?" The last thing I want is for her to start feeling any form of guilt. But I need to talk to someone….I need a sounding board.

"How did I not see that she was just using me. I mean I'm a clever guy or I like to think I am."

"Christian I did not see it either….this family was just a means to get what she wanted. What she did to you…"

"That's what pedophiles do, son it's called grooming she had you brainwashed to the point where it didn't matter what anybody said to you, you weren't going to hear it." My dad says. "Same reason she isolated you from us. We should have forced the issue but you'd stopped drinking and fighting, you were making good grades. Giving you a little space just didn't seem like such a bad thing."

"Oh dad, mom you are not to blame, don't…"

"Son it doesn't matter what you say we will blame ourselves. It is something you will understand when you have kids of your own. We love you and when you love someone protecting them…" He gets a little choked up.

"I'm so sorry for all the fights, drinking, keeping you at arm's length. I love you, I love you all so much. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Oh Christian giving up on you was never an option."

I sit in my parents drive way I can't help but think of all the things I missed out on. The ups and downs of dating. The awkward first kiss. The taking shitty advice about how long you wait before calling a girl again. Prom that was another thing I didn't go all because of that bitch.

It over, it's done I need to concentrate on my relationship with Ana. I drive back to Escala and take my weary butt upstairs, at least I can now call it a home.

I feel her presence the moment I step off the elevator, I walk into the kitchen and there she is cutting a huge slice of chocolate cake.

"Want one?"

"Yes please." I say trying not to let the ball of emotion in my throat choke me up.

"Now would you like me to film you eating that huge piece and sent it to Elliot." The smile on my face says it all. Ana takes out her phone and films me enjoying my cake with the message payback is a bitch.

"Are you okay?"

"You are here, that's all I need."

"Your mom called, told me you could do with some company and cheering up."

"Thank you."

"You know something Mr Grey I've heard action speaks louder than words."

I carry her to my bedroom and drop her on the bed, she was laughing and squealing the whole time. She looked at me and smiled. "What are you going to do me?"

"Why Miss Steele I'm going to ravish you." I say kissing her.

I slowly pulled her shirt off, took off her bra revealing her beautiful breast, her nipples where already hard I gently sucked on them causing her to moan a little.

She laid back as I pulled down her jeans and panties. "Always so ready."

I quickly got rid of my own clothes, I could see Ana's eyes taking me in, she unconsciously licked her lips.

I crawled on top of her and slowly kissed her, working my way down her neck dipping my tongue in the hollow of her neck. I sucked and massaged her breast. I could feel her squirming under me.

I kissed her across her pelvic bone avoiding the one place she wanted me the most. I kissed her inner thigh and I feel her shudder. I can't hold back any more, I breathe her in. I notice just how wet she is, I run the flat of my tongue against the bottom of her slit and slowly lick it up to her clit barely brushing against it. I suck on her swollen clit causing her to shout. "Oh my God."

I continue to suck and nibble on her clit. I switch it up and stick my tongue deep in her pussy fucking her with my tongue before using my finger. I feel her body tense up and I know she's close, I suck hard on her clit while stimulating her g spot, I keep at it hard. She explodes of the bed.

"Christian… fuck, fuck, fuck…don't stop.. Please don't stop." She says breathlessly.

I spread her legs and run my rock hard dick up and down her pussy causing her to moan before guiding my dick into her, she whimpers as I slowly work myself in and out.

I rub her clit while my dick massages her g spot, she is whimpering and moaning, I pick up the pace a little and I feel her tighten around me. I stop the stimulation of her clit as I don't want her to come too soon, I want her to enjoy this.

I lean down kissing her and roll onto my back taking Ana with me. She puts her hands on my chest and starts bouncing on my dick, she's not going to last long, I grip her hips and help her into a study rhythm.

"Oh Chris…tian, oh God.. shit… Christian." She drops down hard on my dick as she orgasms, she clenches her walls so tight around my dick it forces the cum out of me, she rolls and grinds on me prolonging our orgasms.

"Three voice mails, two emails and three text messages that makes it eight misdemeanors."

"Meaning." I ask.

"Meaning I get eight…." She dragging this out. "Things I get to do with no argument from you."

"What sort of things."

"Whatever I want."

"Okay except where your safety will be compromised."

"Agreed." Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this.

"We should come up with a word."

"For what?"

"For you to know when not to argue something I want."

"Okay a word, I like that because after eight I know we are down." The smirk on her face tells me I'm going to regret this.

"Take the day off tomorrow."

"Why?

"I want to take you out."

"Christian I can't just take the day off."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a boss and he's not going to be happy with if I don't turn up for work."

"I am your boss and I will be very happy for you to take the day off."

"Christian.."

"Ana please." I give her the most innocent puppy dog eye look I can muster.

"Ooh okay, I'm off tomorrow."

"Excellent, now let's get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep. I want to watch a movie and we still need to come up with a word."

We go through my hard drive and I'm pleasantly surprised when she choices a classic On the Waterfront with Marlon Brando. I find out it's one of Ray's favorite films, that and The Ghost and Mrs. Muir.

After watching the movie Ana and I are making out in the media room, I love the fact that she can't get enough of me.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise."

"Can you give me a hint."

"I will give you a hint if you take my misdemeanors down to seven."

"We are not negotiating your misdemeanors."

"Then you are just going to have to wait till tomorrow." She's about to say something when her phone rings.

"Hannah, is everything alright."

"Today."

"New York." Listening to a one-sided phone call is frustrating.

"Email him and tell him to meet me on Wednesday first thing in the morning and make sure here's a copy of his contract on my desk.

"Yeah I had the same feeling."

"Thanks Hannah." She hangs up. "Son of a bitch."

"Who is a son of Elena?" That gets her smiling.

"Martin Gordon had a meeting with a publishing house in New York."

"The fucker."

"Yeah, it just so happens that the editor was a boyfriend of Hannah's sister and after the meeting called her."

"I bet you anything this is because he's realized you won't ever go out with him." Ana looks at me wide-eyed.

"That's what Hannah said, apparently he told the editor he let his dick make the decision. The ass wipe has forgotten I found his manuscript in the rejected pile and even after a year he still hadn't manage to find any house to buy his book. I was the only decision he had to make and his book is what it is because of me. Asshole." Wow angry Ana is a very sexy Ana. "On Wednesday I'm going to remind him of the stipulations in his contract, he wants to leave he can but without the book. We've already paid for the book, he wanted the money so he sold the rights to the book."

"Come on baby, let's get to bed we have a long day tomorrow."

"Just a little hint."

"Nope."

ELENA

It's being just over a week, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. And as he said we are just getting started. I can't sit everything hurts, lying down is extremely uncomfortable. I cried, no crying doesn't cover it, I wept and begged and pleaded for mercy, it all fallen on deaf ears, there was no pretense in not hearing me, he couldn't hear me. The music in the dungeon is so loud, I'm surprised my ear drums haven't already busted. I hate that room with its black walls and I hate him.

After leaving GP, he dropped me off at the apartment, locked the door behind him and left. I breathed a sigh of relief. I foolishly taught I'd at least get the day to myself. The apartment was beautiful, but the first thing you notice is that it's fully monitored. But it was beautiful. My appreciation of the apartment was cut short, as he came back in, without a word he dragged me by those goddamn chains to his dungeon, this was truly a dungeon reminded me of my own.

It was beautifully crafted, the bed as expected came with its usual restraints, the cross appeared to be solid oak, the little crafted designs weren't embellishment they were designed to make you extremely uncomfortable, anyone strapped to that cross will find the wooden spikes digging into them, they weren't sharp but it would get the job done if you were strapped to it long enough.

There was a large variety of canes, paddles, ridding crops, belts, and whips. He had an entire wall covered with covered in whips. He had the usual spreader bars and an assortment of restraints, the mental cuffs where just that mental with no protection for the skin, these were designed to cut into the skin.

But there was one thing missing, a chest of drawers, meaning there where no vibrators, plugs in fact there wasn't any kind of sex toy to be seen anyway.

For the first time since entering into this apartment I shuddered there was no pleasure to be found his this room.

He dragged me to the table, both legs and arms was restrained to the table, he pulled the zipper on the back on the down and ripped the rest, my thong was harshly ripped biting into my skin.

For the first time he spoke. "Two years that's how long you denied me, all because you had Grey at your side. Even after he practically sold you to me, you still at the first chance you got tried to get his attention."

No Christian wouldn't, he didn't. I wondered why we went to GP to apologize, this was Christians doing. They made this arrangement. It hadn't occurred to me, yet it should have. Eric knew exactly what I owed. Christian did this. He was not coming for me, there was no saving me from this, this was my life for the next three years.

"As a former Domme you should know I cannot let this complete disregard for my feeling and lack of respect stand. You have to be thought a lesson. You need to be reminded who is truly your Master."

He pulled by head back and rammed his cock into my mouth, he held my head as he viciously fucked my mouth. Telling me that doing a good job was in my best interest as it was the only form of lubrication I was going to get. I tried my best, cock sucking wasn't something I liked. The last cock I sucked was the man who put me in this position.

My jaw hurt, the corners of my lips felt raw and painful, I was sure I had split them. When he had enough of my mouth, he walked to the wall and took something of the wall.

Without warning he pulled my ass cheek opened and slammed into me. He laughed when he realized I was virgin, for the first I wished I had indulged Christian when he asked for anal. As a Domme letting your Sub anally fuck you just sit well with me.

He showed no mercy after discovering that anally I was a virgin if anything he took great delight in fucking my ass. The pain was excruciating as he rammed harder and harder not once giving me a chance to get comfortable. After what seemed like an eternity he came. Barely taking a breather he walked in front of me and rammed his cock back into my mouth, it was foul I gagged several times, he paid no attention.

I heard it as it sliced through the air but before I could comprehend what it was it landed on my right ass cheek and left and right all the while fucking my mouth. I could feel the burning sensation. I knew it was in my best interest to keep quiet but at this point I couldn't and I cried, the more I cried the harder the cane came down, his cock was still being rammed down my throat. Then I remembered I could safe word and all this would stop, the moment his cock was out of my mouth I screamed.

"RED, RED, RED." He laughed as he brought his face to mine.

"Remind me at what point did I ask you what your safe words were?" He hadn't. I always gave my Subs safe words even though I ignored them, they at least had the illusion of having safe words. Despite my complete disregard for safe words I wasn't going to stand for this. I found my voice. "Untie me."

"I will the moment I'm done."

"No, you are done now untie me." He untied me. I gingerly got of the table. He walked to the door and opens it for me. I picked up what was left of my dress.

"Put that down, if you want to leave you are free to but that is mine and you leave without it."

"You can't be serious, you expect me to walk out of here naked."

Eric Purcell was a beast of a man. He put Christian's shadow Taylor to shame and he was also just as dangerous. The look on his face told me I was going to walk out of here naked.

"I don't expect anything of you except respect and you've clearly proven you can't give me that. So yeah you can leave. Oh by the way the Spa will now be sending the bill to you. I gave them your address as the rat infested motel I found you in."

I stood there frozen to the spot I couldn't go back to that motel, hell I couldn't afford it and walking out of here naked would get me arrested, my humiliation in Seattle would be complete, with Eric my humiliation was behind close doors. I bowed my head and walked back to the table. He said nothing, turned on the music system, the music blared through the room, whatever it was, it was in German.

He couldn't hear me as I begged and pleaded. He had gone back to anally fucking me. I lost count of the number of times he came before he walked out of the apartment. He hadn't bothered with putting me back in restraints.

I soon knew what the pattern was fucking my mouth several times, anally fucking me several times. Caning, belting, whipping me was his clear favourite. He only fucked my pussy if he wanted a good excuse to whip me till I bled, since I came without permission ever time he fucked my pussy. It was impossible not to come when your pussy was fucked that well. There was no joy in getting an orgasm, I cried every time he went for my pussy knowing only excruciating pain would follow.

Eric left for New York this morning, it's where he's primarily based. The relief I felt when he left was indescribable. That's how I find myself standing here staring out the window as I can't sit. I hear the door unlock must be the maid with my weekly shopping.

"My flight has been delayed till tonight. We can have a little fun till then." NO, NO, NO God please no. "Don't keep me waiting, you really don't want to do that." I weep as I walk to into hell.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm having fun, everything about life is beautiful, the last month with Ana has being glorious. Last month after convincing Ana to take the day off we went gliding. After spending half an hour trying to get her out of bed. She moaned and groaned till she we got to the airfield. It was different being there with her. The sunrise looked even better. We had breakfast at IHOP.

But my biggest surprise for her was spending the rest of the day on the Grace. Making out on the deck, swimming and just lounging about enjoying ourselves.

I was in such a good mood the following day I had completely forgotten about the fucker Gordon Martin. It was Ross who filled me in on what transpired, she was there to see Roach as she was leaving, she and just about everybody else heard Ana tearing the fucker a new asshole. He has now being put in his place.

The only low point was running into the Doctor that treated Ana at the Mile High Club. She was very happy to see Ana again, when Ana introduced me, her only comment was she was well aware of who I was. She didn't like me and made no bones about it.

I have to admit it left me feeling low for a couple of days. Ana told me to get over it, easy for her to say. But I did and focused on being a great boyfriend for my girl.

For once I'm acting my age, hell there are times we act like a bunch of teenagers. The best part is my parents don't look so worried for me anymore. You don't realize how much someone worries until they stop worrying.

I don't know what's gotten into us this week, but sex was all either of us could think about, you would think the constant fucking at the weekend, would at least get us through the week. For years I only had sex on the weekends, now I can't keep it together for just a day.

So lunch time I went to Grey Publishing with every intention of taking Ana to lunch, when I opened the door Ana's glorious ass was facing me, why she was learning over her desk was beyond me nor did I care to ask.

She turned around, just smiled at me and continued to do whatever she was doing. Just as she was about stand straight I moved in behind her, bend my legs and started rubbing my erection into her ass. Her moan told me my action was welcome.

I moved her pencil skirt up her waist, moved my arm to pinch her clit through her lace panties, immediately my favorite sound started, I can never get enough of her whimpering and moaning . I moved her lace panties to the side and played with her clit till she came mumbling, fuck me. Who am I to turn down her request.

I turned her around sat her on the edge of the desk, ripped he panties off. I quickly got my dick out of its tight confines and into her.

I continued to fuck her with everything I had, she was doing her best to keep her moans and groans as her office wasn't sound proof, but failing miserably. I didn't care who heard us. I could feel Ana's wall tighten around me, she soon came whimpering and moaning my name. I drove into her a few more times and released my semen into her. Lunch was all but forgotten as she was running late for meeting.

Fucking hard was something I was more than happy to put squarely behind me. After our trip back from New York, Ana sat me down and told me variety was the spice of life and to prove her point right there and then in the great room pulled my dick out of my trousers and rode me like there was no tomorrow, slamming herself on my dick till we both came breathing hard and covered in sweat. Occasionally going at it like animals didn't diminish my love for her. She just fucked me, it didn't mean she loved me any less, sometimes it just nice to cut loose. Point taken.

I hadn't noticed how late it was until Ana opened my office door walked in and locked the door behind her. I knew what was coming and my dick knew it too. She slowly removed her clothes, talked towards me, knelt between my legs. She didn't bother undoing my belt buckle just pulled my zipper down worked my dick out of my boxers and sucked me off till I was close.

Got up impaled herself on my dick, it took every ounce of self-control not to cum there and then. She used my own words against me telling me not to cum. She carried on impaling herself on my dick. God there was no way I was going to last. She knew it and growled in my ear, telling me not to fucking cum, well that didn't help because it was sexy as fuck. The lust in her voice was unmistakable.

I moved my butt to edge of the sit learned back gripped her hips and driving my hard dick into her until she could no longer hold on. She screamed when she came and I soon followed.

God what a sight I was fully clothed with my dick in Ana, who didn't have a stitch on.

On Tuesday I had a meeting with Roach and the editors at grey publishing, actually I didn't, Ross did but I tagged along. The moment Ana laid her eyes on me. She bit her lips and winked at me.

Fortunately for me Ana wasn't attending the meeting as she had to deal with a printing error in one their upcoming books. Ask me what the meeting was about, I didn't have a clue. Ana kept sending me pictures, filthy ass pictures of blow jobs, the worst was a ten second clip of a dick slowly driving into pussy.

On my way back to Grey House Ana sent me a message to meet her at her flat, I was being ruled by dick. I just made it inside the door when she attacked me. I guess she was just as turned on by the pictures. It was our first stand and slam outside the shower.

At the end of the day Ana was at Escala waiting for me, another 2 hours of fucking.

* * *

><p>"Bro what's up with you, you look exhausted."<p>

"I'm not really sleeping."

"What you having nightmares, I thought they stopped."

"No, no nightmares." I not sure if I want to talk to Elliot about this.

"Will it have anything to do with you and Ana constantly fucking?"

"Wipe that stupid grin of your face. Even in my sleep I'm constantly dreaming about sex and I keep getting up through the night because my dick is too painful from the hard on. We can't be in the same room without wanting to fuck."

"Most people would consider it a good problem to have."

"I know, how did you find out anyway?" He raises his eyebrow that me.

"Kate, who else."

* * *

><p>I was massaging Ana's calf muscles and doing my best to ignore, her wet glistening pussy. The constant moaning of Ooh Christian was getting to me.<p>

Fuck it, I removed my dick from my pajama bottoms and slid my dick right up to her pussy, anchored my arms on either side of her and slammed home. All she said was took you long enough in a voice dripping with lust.

I was happily thrusting into wet, warm, tight pussy. Ana face was buried in the pillow but I could still hear her moaning my name. Fuck yes, was all I kept chanting as I thrust into her. She was close, so I slowed down, she didn't like that. I didn't want her to come yet, this shit was going take a while. I was enjoying this position far too much. With her head turned to the side, I learned down, bit her ear lobe, she yelped then groaned as I sucked on it. I resumed my thrusting till we both came groaning and moaning.

"Do you want to spend the weekend in Aspen." I am dying to take her there. She was still getting her breath back.

"Yes please."

"Excellent, I will make the arrangement in the morning. We leave after work.

"Sounds perfect." I'm hoping to ask her to move in this weekend. Honestly I'm scared she will say no. I've wanted to ask for some time, this weekend come what may I'm asking.

* * *

><p>It's always a battle getting Ana up in the mornings, I wouldn't want it any other way. I always have to come up with interesting ways to get her out of bed especially on a week day, as much as she loves her job, waking up is loathed to an extent that it out weighs everything else.<p>

This morning the constant ringing of her phone woke her up, again it was the boy. Ana had refused to take his calls or read his texts for that matter. Jose had royally pissed her off when he called her a gold digger for choosing to stay at the Heathman instead of him while she was in Portland.

He didn't use the words gold digger but said he didn't realize he had to be rich for Ana to be interested. He has tried to apologize but Ana isn't ready to listen.

Hell I just found out about it this morning. Ana's anger stems from the fact that he's a friend one that has known her for some time and to accuse her of being after men with money….well she's hurt.

We finally arrive at the private airfield after navigating through the worst traffic and my mind drifts back to the first time Ana saw my plane. It was a few first for me that weekend. Joining the mile high club with Ana. The first time I've had anyone in my New York apartment. In fact the first time I really enjoyed my trip to the Big Apple.

When we get on the plane, Ana is surprised to see the rest of the gang here. The usual hugs and squeals ensue between the girls. We just stand there staring at them, I'm glad I'm not the only who finds this perplexing. When Kate turns to us and asks. "What?" Ethan turns to Elliot and starts squealing waving his hands about, Elliot ever the joker quickly gets in on the act and starts hugging Ethan and myself waving his hands widely about. I start talking really fast jumping up and down you barely hear a word I'm saying.

We stop and turn to the girls who are looking at us as though we've taken complete leave of our senses. Now they know how we feel.

Just before take off the flight attendant comes in and ask if we would like any refreshments before take off, the whole time batting her eye lashes at Elliot. I ask for water and Ana requests the same, Ethan and Mia are okay but I can assure you she didn't hear a word of that. She only cares what Elliot wants.

"Do you care what the rest of us want?" Kate asks glaring at her. She composes herself and asks again, only if it was that easy.

"If you had been paying attention to everyone, there would be no need to ask again." Elliot says he doesn't look happy with her behavior.

She looks duly chastised, Ana puts her out of her misery and repeats everyone's requests. She's not my usual attendant. Natalie is visiting family, this one is out of a job. The rest of the flight is uneventful.

We have the house to ourselves, Mr and Mrs Bentley are on vacation. But the house is ready and fully shocked. I'm happy they were able to do that before leaving as I only informed them this morning.

Ana and Mia are already in the kitchen making a light lunch for everybody, the house is nice and warm.

During lunch we discuss our plans for the weekend, Kate and Mia naturally want to go shopping. Ana absolutely refuses to step foot out of the house, especially if it is to go shopping. Elliot and Ethan are undecided, Ana and I decide to go for a walk.

ANA

Christian seems a little preoccupied, he's being unusually quite the whole afternoon. We had the house to ourselves and he chose to lock himself in his study. What's the point of bringing us here for the weekend, if's he only going to ignore me.

I decide to keep myself busy by prepping for dinner.

His mood at dinner is no different, the rest of us are enjoying ourselves. When Elliot abruptly stands getting on one knee.

"Katherine Kavanagh, if there was a time in my life that I can say it changed, it was in a very unremarkable club on a very unremarkable night in Portland, when I met the most remarkable woman to have walked the earth. You are the reason my life is fulfilled, you are reason my jokes are funnier, you are the reason I look forward to another day...another day with you in my life. I want to wake up for the rest of my life and know you are in my life because I don't want to live another unremarkable day. Will you marry me." Kate is balling her eyes out, but somehow manages to answer.

"YES,oh Elliot yes." Elliot slips a beautiful ring on her fingers, picks her and kisses with a passion that should be illegal outside the bedroom.

We all get up hugging and congratulating the happy couple. Christian hugs his brother but he doesn't look all that happy for him. That's when it hits me, he's jealous. I'm guessing he's known about Elliot's plans, well this explains his behavior. I try my best to ignore Christian's attitude and be happy for my two friends. We spent most of the night drinking far too much.

Christian has long disappeared, we eventually decide it's time for bed. I make my way to my bedroom when I hear Christian in the bathroom.

"Flynn my behavior was appalling, I can't believe I let my jealousy get the better of me. I can't even ask the girl to move in with me and my brother gets engaged." I don't hear what Flynn says.

But I know I shouldn't be listening so I make my way to the library. He wants me to move in. I would say yes if he asks but clearly he isn't sure, sometimes his lack of confidence is astonishing. Despite that I'm still pissed at his behavior.

I wake up in the bedroom I don't remember coming to bed, I look over and Christian is fast asleep. I make my way to the bathroom. I can't help but think if there is more to his behavior than just my moving in with him. I'm in the kitchen making breakfast when Kate comes marching in. "Ana I need your help."

"Good morning to you too." Kate looks anything but happy.

"For someone who just got engaged you don't look happy."

"I'm ecstatic, it's just that Elliot is worried…"

"About Christian." I finish.

"So you saw it."

"You mean the fact that he's wallowing in a pit of jealousy. Yeah I saw it."

"So will you help."

"And what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." Kate looks defeated. I feel for her, this should be one of the happiest days of her life.

"Kate he's happy for you, it's just that he wants me to move in with him."

"And you said no."

"He hasn't asked he thinks I will say no."

"Will you."

"No, but that gives me an idea." For the first time Kate looks like someone who got engaged last night.

I make my way back to the bedroom, Christian is awake and lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Breakfast is ready.."

"I'm not hungry." Now he's just pissing me off.

"Let me put this in a way you understand. How about you stop acting like a selfish asshole and act like you are happy for your brother. Or you can continue to live in that big penthouse by yourself." I slam the door shut behind me.

I stomp down the stairs in to the kitchen where a sad Elliot is stuffing his face. Kate looks at me. "SO?"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." We immediately hear what sounds like doors being ripped off its hinges and Christian practically running down the stairs, he comes into the kitchen and looks ashamed.

"Elliot, Kate my behavior last night was appalling, I should have put my personal shit aside…. I'm sorry for behaving like an ass."

"It's okay Christian." He sits down smiling at me, but his smile falters when he notices I'm glaring at him.

He's only down here apologizing because I'm moving in with him, he got something he wanted so now we can all be happy. Frankly I've lost my appetite. I move my plate aside and decide to go take a shower.

I'm just done with my shower and getting dressed when Christian comes in.

"You are still mad at me." Well isn't he observant.

"Tell me something, would you have come downstairs if I hadn't implied I was moving in with you." He looks down, shuffling from one foot to the other. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Implied, so you are not moving in."

"Right now I am leaning towards 'no'. Because your level of selfishness is quite appalling" He looks desperate.

"Ana…" I don't want to hear his excuses.

CHRISTIAN

Even after speaking to Flynn last night I still acted like a dick this morning. She's right if she hadn't said or right now implied she was moving in, I'd still be up here ruining every bodies weekend.

I'm appalled with myself, I again apologized to Elliot when Ana left but if he knew why I'd apologized in the first place, would he be so quick to forgive. I would have ruined his weekend because I couldn't ask Ana to move in. I acted like a complete ass. I wanted something so bad and I may just have lost it with my behavior.

I shower and join the rest of the gang downstairs. "You just had breakfast and you are already raiding the fridge." He turns to look at me with a mouth full of last nights chicken.

"Bro I starving."

"Yeah I can see."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ana looks pissed." I sigh.

"Yeah, I planned on asking her to move in this weekend, I was so scared she would say no and I would only read it negatively. I couldn't do it. Yet you asked Kate to marry you and my jealousy got the better of me."

"Come on you apologized, it's forgiven, what more does she want." Fuck.

"I only came down because she implied she would move in if I did." Elliot doesn't say anything and only nods. He looks like I just kicked him.

"I'm so sorry Lelliot, it's just that I can't help but be reminded of how badly I screwed things up with Ana in the beginning when I see where you and Kate are. Would we be engaged, married, where would our life be if….." I stop when I hear a gasp behind me. The rest of the gang is behind me.

"You want to get married?" Ana looks stunned.

"Since you yeah. Guys I'm really sorry for my selfish behavior." I say and head out the back door. I don't know how long I've sat here, when I feel her presence.

She wraps a blanket around me and straddles my lap. "It's not as cold as I thought."

"You want to talk about the weather." I say laughing. "Ana I'm sorry."

"I know, I've been thinking there was more to your behavior than me just moving in with you. Well now I know. Christian you are not the only one wondering about what the nature of our relationship would be if things had worked out differently. But you don't see me acting like a complete ass because of it." I'm shocked by this revelation.

"I didn't know."

"Because that kind of thinking is bad enough without letting control everything you do."

"Yeah that's what Flynn said."

"You clearly aren't listening. God you can be as stubborn as a mule."

"I'm a donkey now."

"Oh believe me worse things have gone through my head." She says giggling.

"How did you know I wanted you to move in?"

"Emm, I heard you talking to Flynn." I wondered why she was sleeping in the library. I'm not going to tell her I panicked when I couldn't find her. "Hence the library." She nods.

"How much did you panic when you couldn't find me." she knows me well.

"Just a little." I say laughing.

"Uh huh." I wrap my hands tighter around her. "I'm very much leaning towards 'yes' now."

I smash my lips to hers, she forces her tongue inside my mouth, we kiss till we are both breathless. Ana quickly works my dick out of my jogging pants, moves her panties to the side before sliding down my dick with ease. I groan at how warm she feels. I'm completely buried deep in her when Mia decides to join us. I try to get my dick out of Ana but she's not having it. Fuck.

"Chris, Ana what would you like for lunch." I try to tell her whatever she's cooking is fine, when Ana clenches around me.

"Whatever you cook is fine." She says while clenching and releasing. God it feels so good, I'm trying my best not to moan groan or growl. Just then I hear Kate's voice this is not good.


	15. Chapter 15

**THE FINAL CHAPTER**

Unless I turn this around, they are going to start wondering why I have all of a sudden lost my ability to talk. I grip Ana hips and move her backwards, this move might cause me some pain but at least she will be off my dick.

That's when I realize my dick has rubbed against her g spot, she bites down hard on her lips. I can't help the smirk at forms on my face. I pretend to get myself in a comfortable position all the while moving her back and fort on my dick. I hear the small whimper she makes into my neck but Kate and Mia are so engrossed in their conversation they pay no attention to us. Sensing an opportunity, I start moving Ana furiously on my dick.

It takes everything and I mean everything not to growl when Ana bites down on my shoulder. Realizing Kate and Mia are in a world of their own Ana starts grinding hard, occasionally brave enough to bounce a little. It's not long before I feel her shaking and gripping my dick to the point where I cum hard and silently shaking a little myself.

Ana's head is buried in my neck while she tries to get her breath back. When Kate and Mia decide to head in because it's getting cold, we tell them the blanket is doing a good job of keeping us warm. I hear Mia murmur that's what she should have done. The moment they are out of sight Ana starts giggling.

"Miss Steele that was brave."

"I don't know what came over me. God I came so hard I don't know how I kept quiet.

"The vicious bite mark on my neck can probably answer that." Ana moves my t-shirt to the side and licks my bite wound causing my dick still buried in her to twitch, she doesn't stop licking, instead starts to bounce on my dick which is fast becoming hard. Round 2.

The rest of our stay in aspen is brilliant, no one left the house till it was time to come home.

* * *

><p>Thomas fucking Hardy I hate, hate that fucking name. It's the name that shuts me up, it's been over a month since my misdemeanours and I was really hoping Ana had forgotten about it, no such luck.<p>

Ana moving in with me this week was supposed to a happy occasion, right now it's anything but. First instead of getting professional packers and movers, Ana insist we do it ourselves. I made the mistake of revelling to Ana my lack of packing skills since Gail did all of mine. Apparently I need to learn how to pack my own damn things.

The minute I opened my mouth to argue, it was snapped shut by that stupid name.

As though that wasn't bad enough Ana's father insists on meeting the man his daughter is going to be living with. There was something in his voice that didn't sit well with me. Ana thinks I'm just being paranoid.

Ray Steele is the one man who can effectively end my happiness, if he doesn't like me, would Ana still move in with me. I will admit I'm afraid to ask.

"Will you stop fidgeting, my dad will love you."

"I don't know, his insistence on meeting me…"

"Christian it's what fathers do, he's just making sure you can take care of me." He could just her, there is no need to come and spent the day with an ex Marine whose background check is damn near impossible to get. "Anyway too late we are here."

Ray Steele looks every bit the Marine and he certainly hasn't let himself go. He stands at 6.2 and stocky with hands that look like they can break my neck quite easily.

The smile on his face as Ana jumps in his arms is that of a proud father.

"Christian, come here." Here we go. "Dad this is my boyfriend Christian Grey."

"Mr Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you." He stares at me for a good long while.

"Call me Ray, come in." Ana gives me the I told you so look.

I've never met my girlfriend's father, duh you've never had a girlfriend. Ana showed me around her home, her bedroom certainly isn't what I expected. Mia's bedroom is just…well pink and more pink.

Ana's is very adult for lack of a better word. Shelves lined with books, a small double bed and a wicker chair facing the window, I'm guessing a place to sit and read.

Ana is in the kitchen making a few quick dishes to freeze for Ray, I find myself alone on the front porch with Ray drinking beer. I really don't know what I was worried about.

"From what I've read and heard about you, you are a very clever man." The Steele's have a way of letting you release the breath you are holding and then snatching the rug from under you. "This conversation stays between you and me. I contemplated on what to do about you for some time. The only reason I haven't gone through with my plans…. Well Annie not speaking to you was causing you more pain than anything I could ever come up with." He knows, how? "Let me make something clear, if my daughter ends up in hospital requiring surgery…do I need to finish."

"No sir."

"Good."

I was in a daze for the rest of the day, Ana didn't tell him that's for sure, yet she didn't seem worried about me. I know it wasn't Kate she doesn't know. The only people who knew where my mom, Taylor and Gail.

Sherlock Holmes quoted. 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'

So as improbable as it might seem the only logical explanation I can come up with is Raymond Steel has someone following his daughter and whoever it is, is very very good.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"It's nothing Taylor, he got the if you hurt my daughter speech."

"Oh" Taylor says chuckling. Now I was sure Ana didn't tell her father, she simple put my behaviour down to what every boyfriend got from their prospective father in law.

"Is it always that bad?" Taylor laughs.

"My ex-wife's father is 5.7 barely 170 pounds and I could break the man in half and not break a sweat, but the day we had that talk I left his house a wreck. So yes it's always that bad."

On the drive back home I couldn't shake the feeling, Ray had someone following Ana, I needed to talk to Taylor. They are clearly not a threat… I just need to confirm my suspicions.

"I know it sounds crazy but I…" Taylor looks like he's making his mind up about something.

"Ray had someone on Ana." What the hell?

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

"Sir, I said had. The only reason I knew about it was because he made himself known to me. His name is Carl 'The Chameleon' Mercer. The Chameleon well that explains a lot.

"How long?"

"Just before she moved to Seattle." Ray knew all about me. "When did he make hims…?"

"At the hospital, I was warned to keep you away from Miss Steele.

"I see."

"Sir I know Carl Mercer rather of him. You pay me to protect you and that's what I did."

"Thank you Taylor. Wait, if I was supposed to stay away. Not telling me about Ana's employment with SIP goes against protecting me."

"You are welcome." He smirks. If he had told me, I wouldn't have gone to SIP, and none of the subsequent events that followed would have happened. Thank you, Jason Taylor.

* * *

><p>The last few weeks of my life has been … normal. Normal is a word that was not attributed to me. Ana finally moved in, well officially. She moved her things in 3 weeks after we got back from her dads.<p>

Before that she was always here. When she said we'd pack her things ourselves, what she meant was she'd tell me what to do, more like order me about. 'No Christian that goes in that box.' 'I already told you CDs go in this box, not DVDs.' apparently that is normal.

Off course my absolute favourite week apart from Ana officially moving in was cashing in my bet. I had initially decided to forget the bet until Elliot tried to blackmail me. I may be a very amiable guy when it comes to Ana. But trying to use the Aspen garden sex against me is a no-no.

Turns out Mia may not have had a clue as to what was going on, but Kate certainly did and naturally told Elliot. He knows how easily embarrassed Ana gets, if I forgot the bet, he won't tease Ana. Yeah that wasn't going to fly. He didn't believe me and at our parents usual Sunday lunch he decided to make suggestive comments to Ana. He got the shock of his life when Ana asked him about the mole on his left bum cheek. It was beautiful, I don't believe anything had shut him up quite so fast.

Turns out in the early days when he was dating Kate, he had a knack to forget Ana lived at the apartment. Apparently his left bum cheek was the least of his problems.

He spent the week at my beck and call, hell Andrea hasn't had so much fun. Elliot got the coffee, answered phones, took notes for my meetings, went across the road to the deli for my lunches all the while wearing a pink suite with sparkling shoes, belt and tie. And I've got it all on video, glorious, just fucking glorious.

Mac wakes me from my musings, telling me it's time. Ana is finally asleep and we got a few hours to get everything together.

Mac took the speed boat back to shore, he won't be needed till morning. I'm decked out in my traditional jeans and linen top. No jacket, it's not warm and it's not cold either. The sea is calm and there's very little wind blowing.

"Christian." She stops in her tracks, she looks adorable in my t-shirt and nothing else, she's glowing, the fading sun and lights from the candles cast a romantic shadow over the boat.

She looks stunned from the amount of candles covering the deck. "Emm, Christian." she says walking cautiously towards me. I take her hands and get on one knee. She gasps knowing what's coming.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, you had me the moment I looked into those deep bright blue eyes of yours. I had never seen anything so beautiful. Even those ridiculous awful clothes couldn't hide you beauty. Luck is something I've never subscribed to, but I am a lucky man to have been given a second chance with you. I will be whatever you need and want, whenever that maybe.

It will be honour and pleasure to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me."

"Uh huh, she says while vigorously nodding and crying. "I me…mean…ye..yes." I slip the princess shaped diamond in a platinum setting ring on her finger, before crushing my lips to hers.

2 MONTHS LATER

"Bro, you ready."

"More than you know, having to wait 2 months to make Ana officially mine was pure torture. The whole making her mine…I will admit made me a little…well made me a little something. It happened a 2 weeks before the wedding.

"Son, you ready." Ray asks.

"Yeah, ready."

"How about your vows." My dad inquires.

"We decided to go with the traditional vows, you know love, honour, obey." Elliot starts choking on his drink, my dad is absent-mindedly hitting his back all the while staring at me with his jaw on the floor, Ray looks pissed, my grandfather looks disappointed. Taylor is simply shaking his head. What's wrong with the traditional vows, hell my parents used them.

"Bro, you looking for an excuse to sabotage this wedding." WHAT, why will he think that.

"Obey, have you met the woman you are about to marry." Clearly not Ray mutters at my dads comment.

"What's wrong with obey."

"Nothing if you plan on saying it too." Taylor says. Well off course I'm not saying obey.

"It's in the bible." I protest.

"And so is a wife washing their husbands' feet." Elliot got me there, but Ana is still saying obey.

"Christian, I married your grandmother at a time when women were seen as second class citizens, and yet I didn't expect her to say obey. Women like her fought so that your mother can become a doctor and not a female doctor but a doctor. So women like your sister, Ana and Kate could go to school and realize their dreams, not just embarrass their husbands with their lack of knowledge."

I don't know what to say, it seems as though everyone is against the idea, why did I have to say anything. Ana would have said it and that would have been that.

"Son, please tell me you haven't mentioned this to Ana."

"Well no, we just said we'd go with the traditional vows." To me saying obey was implied. They all breathe a sigh of relief that could move a boulder.

Despite everything that was said I was still sure Ana would say it. Walking into the bedroom she was on the phone with Kate. She was off the phone when I got out of the bathroom. She told me that one of the girls at Kate's office was supposed to get married in 3 weeks and in all likelihood the wedding wasn't going to happen. The brides future husband wanted her to say obey. The hairs on the back of my neck pricked up on hearing the word.

The future bride had no intention of saying obey and since they'd reached an impasse, she was thinking about calling the wedding off. I muttered that it was a bit extreme. Ana's response was she didn't blame the woman and started ranting on about what world he thought he lived in, some thing about setting women back and male chauvinistic pigs, obey my ass. What is wrong with him, can you imagine this day and age expecting a woman to say obey in her wedding vows.

My planned conversation with Ana on the subject died in my throat, she saw no problem calling of the wedding if I insisted on her saying obey. It wasn't a chance I was about to take.

My piano rendition of an impossible dream brings me back to my wedding day. I see her the same time I hear the gasps. My God she is breath-taking.

Someone, somewhere saw fit to grace my life with this beauty. At some point in my life I did something right and this is my reward.

**AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. As of now this story is complete, there might the occasional added chapter when I think of something. Again thanks. C.J.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This takes place three and half months after the wedding. This is just a short chapter for those wanting to know about Elena and Eric.**

ERIC

I have to admit I was surprised when I heard the rumors of Christian leaving the lifestyle, I wondered what could possess a man with his stellar reputation as a Dom to walk away.

Then I met Miss Steele now Mrs Grey when Elena fucked up on the first day no less. I'd leave the lifestyle for her too. Christian Grey is one lucky man.

Most people believe I'm into older women; the truth is I'm not. Women my age throw themselves at me left right and center and believe me I indulge. I like vanilla as much as the next man; my dark impulses are saved for a special kind of woman in fact calling them women is far too generous.

If anyone had bothered to look into the background of the women I have as Subs they would applaud my cruelty.

The first sub I had when I made it was a woman who was supposed to take care of me but instead wanted to use me as her sex slave? My parents died when I was twelve and I was put into foster care. I remember when I first met her, she was beyond lovely and caring with a beautiful home, it felt like a dream, I remember the relief I felt when I was told she was going to be my foster-mother.

The dream soon became a nightmare, she dragged me to her basement tied me up and raped me. The Head of my school happened to be a friend of my parents. I walked straight into his office and told him what had happened the next day.

Thankfully he believed me and hid me with the help of a friend of his who worked for Social Services; she made it look like I was still living with the pedophile till Anthony could get custody of me. Anthony Purcell saved my life, we moved to New York soon after the papers came through.

I couldn't prove what had happened to me but for years I couldn't help but worry about other boys in the same predicament with no one to listen and believe them. I swore I would do what I could to help.

Looking for her hadn't crossed my mind, until I was back in Seattle for a fundraiser when I saw her, she did not recognize me. I got all the information I could and systematically destroyed her. With her being in the lifestyle it was easy to approach her and offer her a contract. Not having a penny to her name and about to be made homeless she accepted my offer.

Something about Elena's hold on Christian just seemed off. So I did a background check and well the report came back with no red flags. Elena had known the Grey's for some time and was in business with Christian.

That was until Robert Lincoln got drunk and spilled the whole sordid affair to me. My modus operandi is to first destroy and offer a way out. But destroying Elena wasn't an option not with Christian in her back pocket, so I played the, I want you desperately card. I am not in the least bit attracted to all that fakery.

Two years of flirting and charm got me no where, and then the rumors started; Christian had pulled the rug from under Elena. I didn't believe it until he contacted me and offered her on platter.

The man had finally come to his senses thanks to one former Miss Steele. Christian knew what I was going to do and he took great pleasure in it, hell so did Mrs Grey and I.

I'm back in Seattle for the Grey's annual coping together charity. "Eric." She looks lovely as ever.

"Mrs Grey. A pleasure as always."

"Call me Ana. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Ana."

"Eric you old dog, how are you." Here he comes; the man jealousy when it comes to his wife is warranted I guess.

"Good yourself."

"Great." Off course he is.

"You know what; we should have dinner sometime this week. I've got a new pet you two will love to see." The glint in their eyes gives me their answer.

"Just send the details and we will be there. Enjoy your night." Ana says still smiling widely.

The night goes swimmingly well I paid a ridiculous amount of money for a first dance; hey it's all in the name of charity. I knew the young woman wanted to go home with me, but tonight I was in the mood for something very different. I got her number and will call her when I'm in the mood.

She always looks like she's going to cry when she sees me; I don't know why she bothers holding back her tears. We both know she will be crying at the end of the session. She walks into the playroom without my asking I grab a shot of whisky before following her in.

I take off my bow tie and tuxedo jacket, undo my zipper. I spread her ass cheeks open and slam into her with everything I have.

This is the first time Elena has stepped into my apartment; it's obvious she's wondering why she's here. There's a table set for three in the kitchen, I am not stupid enough to have her cook I don't even think she knows how to. But she will serving, the table is placed in the kitchen so I can make sure the meals get to the table without any tampering.

Oh the Grey's are going to love this, I'm not going to lie I have taken a real shine to Mrs Grey. But I'm also clever enough to know she's off limit. Christian isn't stupid; there is no way he's going to fuck this up.

My security just informed me the Grey's are on their way up; I grab Elena by the chain and let her to the door. Her eyes nearly fall out of her head when she hears the voices of my guest tonight. I can feel her shaking.

"Ana, Christian I am so glad you could make it." I say leading them to the kitchen.

"Believe me Eric nothing was going to stop us coming tonight." Ana is making it very clear she knew Elena was going to be here.

"Glad to hear it, would you like some wine Christian, Ana I know you can't. Congratulations."

"Thank you Eric."

"If you don't mind me asking how far along are you." Before Ana could answer the question the wine class falls out of Elena's hand shattering across the kitchen floor, fortunately for her the kitchen island keeps it to her side of the kitchen.

We ignore her and continue with our conversation.

"It is a honeymoon baby." Christian proudly answers. I figured as much Ana is just starting to show. They were forced to announce the pregnancy when a nurse at the doctor's office leaked the information. Knowing Grey she's probably bankrupt.

"Men your family looked so happy and off course you broke quite a few hearts with your news at the Gala." I say while Elena is pouring the wine. For the first time tonight I look at her and notice her failure to keep the tears at bay. She was going to find out sooner or later, the news already broke.

ELENA

She's pregnant, it was bad enough when I found out he was marrying her but now she's pregnant. He hasn't looked my way once, I keep sneaking glances at him, my God he's looks better than I remember. Married life clearly agrees with him, it hurts to admit that. I nearly collapsed when I heard his voice; this is far crueller than anything Eric has ever inflicted on me.

Deep down I held on to some hope that when their relationship ended he would come running to me despite finding out that my ending up with Eric had a lot to do with him.

Christian was faithful to Subs he didn't really care about. He's never going to leave her not with a child on the way.

I always feared he would eventually fall for one of his Subs and did everything possible to make sure that never happened.

She knew nothing about the lifestyle; I didn't expect her to last a session I never considered the fact that there would not be a session to begin with. He gave up the lifestyle for her.

A lifestyle he was dependent on she's now his anchor.

"Wasn't that a fabulous night." Eric says smugly.

"Fuck you."

"We both know if anything got and is getting fucked it's you." He says laughing. I never felt hate for him until tonight. I believed over time when he'd gotten over my behavior on the first day things would get better. I now realize the charm and flirting was all a lie to get me where he wanted. Eric Purcell for some reason I cannot fathom hates me to a core.


End file.
